


【盾冬】【古希腊AU】！No More War Ⅰ

by Ollie_XIXIstucky



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_XIXIstucky/pseuds/Ollie_XIXIstucky
Summary: “假如你未见过雅典，你是个笨蛋；假如你见到雅典而不狂喜，你是一头蠢驴；假如你自愿放弃雅典，你是一头骆驼。”





	1. 6`7

**Author's Note:**

> *主盾冬* *微锤基* *ABO设定* *古希腊AU*【大概是养成系列吧。雅典与斯巴达之间的战争。

雅典

公民学院里，三千小公民集中到学院大殿准备进行开学典礼。

每隔两年，就会有新一批小公民加入到学院里。在七八岁之前，他们在家里接受家庭教育，七岁以后，就有义务需要参与到公民的学习当中了。他们在文法学校和弦琴学校里学习读、写、算及音乐、唱歌和朗诵。等到十二三岁第二性征出现后，如果成为了阿尔法，那么在文法和弦琴的基础上还要进行体育训练。欧米伽则要到生活学校里学习各种生活上的技巧，以便毕业后成为合格的好母亲，好伴侣。但贝塔无一例外的离开学院，开始学习社会生活技能，靠劳动活下去。十八岁后毕业，阿尔法可升入士官团深造，被培养为军事领导人，二十岁时进行抽签选官，管理国家行政大事。

所以每到这个时候，学院总是生机勃勃，充满着新面孔、新机遇和孩子们兴奋的欢声。所有人都在期盼着注定不凡的前途，都与身边的同龄人高谈阔论着，除了…

Steve，一个瘦弱的孩子，默默的靠坐在了大殿的一条刻画着精美浮雕的石英柱子旁，尽力躲开吵杂的人群。他不是不善言谈，只是在那种情况下，他努力让自己不在拥挤的人群里受到伤害，这很明显——瞧，那无规则的人浪分分钟会把他挤到地板上去，会使人在自己洁白的短袍上留下无礼的脚印。

他百无聊赖的用手指摸过地上石板砖凹凸不平的纹路，极认真的样子像是阿基米德苦苦寻思棘手的数学题，仿佛真要算出来为什么这道痕打竖勾过，那道痕却是蛮横地穿过石砖中部。他偶尔抬起头来，快速扫视一下周围，看看将军是否开始了讲话。他不像别的孩子，极力寻找有趣的事儿，只是快速搜寻过自己需要的目标，眼神便转移阵地了。

突然，他的眼神锁定在了一个栗色短发的男孩身上——他像一条鱼儿一般灵活地在人群中穿梭，偶尔偷偷点点小姑娘的肩膀，又很快的绕到姑娘身后的另一边，呼啦的出现，然后得意的捧着肚子对着被吓到的姑娘哈哈大笑。真是顽皮啊。

可是，他的笑是多么好看啊，看，他稍长的袍子还随着动作而翩翩起舞，手上、脚上的金环焕发着光彩，就像街角的老哈珀画的油画里走出来一样。

Steve多么希望他能发现自己，或许看到自己一眼就好。Steve想着，忍不住偷偷地看着那个小男孩，心脏砰砰加快，不过这害他有点喘不过气的剧烈咳嗽起来——他是多么虚弱啊…他不希望自己的咳嗽声会打扰到其他人的狂欢，于是手臂环住了自己的膝盖，把自己半张脸都藏进去了，竭力制止狂咳。

不过他不希望的事情还是发生了。从双膝的缝隙中Steve发现一双小脚出现在了他面前，似乎有点紧张的一下一下踮着脚尖。

“咳……咳咳咳…抱歉…我…咳咳”Steve尴尬的抬头望向被自己“打扰到”的人，但是老天啊，他是望到了什么——大概是世间的宠儿，仿佛还在往外散发着光芒——那个他偷看的男孩，此时站到了他的面前。

“嘿，你没事吧？我看你似乎有点不舒服…”栗色头发的男孩有点担忧的对着Steve说，好看的眉微微皱起了。

“呃…咳咳…我很好…抱歉咳咳咳…”Steve心跳得更快了，所以他的咳嗽更厉害了，他用小手用力捶着不争气的胸膛，砰砰的捶击声让男孩都有点心疼了。

“噢天啊天啊，你确定你还好吗…站起来吧，让那道气冲下去，不要再难为那可怜的身体了，我真替它感到难过…”男孩向他伸出手，想把Steve从冰冷的地板扶起来“来吧，抓住我的手，我拉你起来。”

Steve捶着心脏的手鬼使神差的送到男孩手掌里了，不假思索的，他怎么能够拒绝。接着男孩一用力把他从地板上拉起来了，Steve站不稳的晃了晃，还是不如人意的倒在了男孩身上。

“咳咳…真是…真是太抱歉了…”Steve发现自己比男孩矮了将近一个头，尴尬的扶住后者的胸膛——不是有意的。他觉得自己真是丢脸极了，不过从地板上站起来之后咳嗽果然减轻了许多。男孩扶着他的手肘，Steve抬头跟他对视上了。

男孩愣了愣，随即好看的笑容挂到脸上，声调高了高：“喔，天哪，怎么没有人发现这里有一位遗漏的小天使呢？你的蓝眼睛真是好看极了，活像爱琴海里的水波。”

突然受到无比高赞美的Steve也愣了，因为咳嗽而渗出的生理泪水挂在长长的睫毛上，把他的蓝眼睛衬托得更透彻了。他愣愣的眨了眨眼，一颗泪珠滴答的落到微红的脸颊上。

“呀，落泪的小天使，你的翅膀在哪里？”男孩用指尖揩去Steve脸上的泪珠，抿嘴笑了笑“我的名字是James Buchanan Barnes，你可以叫我Bucky，交个朋友？”

Steve只顾着看他勾起的好看嘴角了，他以为这是他的幻觉，那个好看的男孩，主动提出和他交朋友了。如果不是那个名字，他一定会以为自己昏了脑袋。那个姓氏，他太敏感了——Barnes。而且不用多说，他是雅典十将军之一的子嗣。Steve咽了咽口水，没有说话。

Bucky见他不作声，于是提醒他一句“你…还没有告诉我你的名字呢，不然我只能叫你小天使了？”

“Steve”他简练的回答，却躲开了Bucky的眼睛，看向了别处，却也发现将军已经进入了大殿，准备发表谈话了。

“嗯…好吧Steve，很高兴认识你，看来大会马上要开始了，等会结束我就来找你，不要飞走噢！”Bucky捏了捏他的肩，小跑着离开了。Steve看着他跑开的背影，默默的想着那个名字…Bucky Barnes…Bucky Barnes…

首席将军——Thor Odinson——坐在了威武的座椅上，准备发表讲话。Steve努力找到一个靠前将军的位置，他太尊敬他了，他把Thor视为了自己的榜样。他刚在人群中站稳了脚步，发现右前方不远处就是那个熟悉的男孩的背影。

“嗨，我亲爱的小公民们，很高兴见到你们。”Thor清了清嗓子，低沉的声音在大殿传开，“在接下来的五年，或许是十年，你们将要在这里度过自己的人生一个重要阶段了。如你们所见，我们崇尚民主平等和谐，我希望你们能够对这美丽的地方作出自己的贡献…”

Thor喋喋不休地说着，孩子们似乎认真的听着，实际上他们只是眼巴巴地看着Thor将军好看的红色披风，那真是酷极了。

Thor很适合当领导者，碧蓝的眼睛中总是投出无穷无尽的智慧，他仁慈，厚爱，感性，对待一切都如同是极珍贵的财富。

稍微年长一些的雅典公民就会同情他，因为他的兄弟，他的欧米伽，曾经欺骗了他，欺骗了整个城邦。几乎所有人都知道他们之间的关系远超过了兄弟之情，但是他们确实不是亲兄弟，所以这是被允许的，他标记了自己的弟弟，也在阿哥拉含泪驱逐了他——Loki Laufeyson。希腊人崇尚自由爱情，Thor是“爱者”，而Loki毫无疑问就是那个“被爱者”。

这位强大的阿尔法的欧米伽离开了他，甚至在另一片土地自立为王——名为斯巴达的武力之城——他疯狂地扩充军部，疯狂地训练士兵，疯狂地合并周边的城邦，就是为了哪一天卷土重来，用长矛刺开他阿尔法的身躯。

“同样，我们身边依旧有许多威胁。”Thor讲到这里，顿了顿。不难发现，他的长长的金发之间，一缕黑发缠绕在其中。

“我们以为我们生活在和平世代，虽然我也是这样希望，但是不然。所以我需要战士，瞧瞧你们身边吧，你们将会是我们所有人的和平未来。”

孩子们乖巧地听从将军的话，都歪头歪脑的望了望身边的小朋友，互相点头笑笑。然后Bucky就发现了Steve，故作惊奇的哇——一声，用口型对着Steve说

“Future.”

在接下来介绍学院制度和来历等长篇大论时，这位将军子嗣就显得无聊了，他的父亲早早的都给他讲过，他甚至能把校史倒背如流。Bucky几次扭过头来抿嘴对着Steve偷笑，Steve不知怎么的感到害羞，脸偷偷的红了。他想认真听Thor讲话，但是根本没法静下心来，这也难怪了，就像心仪的姑娘上课坐到了自己身边，小手还不时碰到一起的感觉。

“Bucky，focus.”Thor突然停下来，点了Bucky的名字。他当然认识Bucky，这个讨人喜欢的小家伙，他算是Bucky呱呱落地以来把小小的他抱起来的前五位。

Bucky被吓一大跳，乖乖的点了点头。却发现四周的孩子都望过来了

“哇天哪，将军认识那个孩子！”“太酷了吧…我也想让Thor将军叫叫我！”“我想和他交朋友，他太可爱了。”“…”

Steve也发现了，甚至身边比他强壮很多看起来有点坏坏的小孩子也说“我也很喜欢他，如果他是欧米伽，我会标记他的。”

Steve听了很不是滋味，小小的胸膛里重重的敲着节奏，就像被人打开了专属自己的糖果匣，他盯着低着脑袋的Bucky，心里莫名失落。

是啊，Bucky那么优秀，肯定不会只和自己做朋友，所有人都会想和他做朋友，到时候他连靠近Bucky身边的机会都没有了。他才刚刚认识Bucky，他还不想那么快被朋友遗忘，他想要做点什么，但是他又能做点什么呢…

Thor将军严肃的说“要认真听讲啊，不然你就会忘记学院的某些制度，因此犯错可是很丢人的事情噢。”

Bucky发现自己成为焦点了，小朋友的好胜心忍不住从心底冲出来了，于是他举起来手，对Thor笑着说：“将军，如果我说我都能记住学院的制度了呢？”

Thor挑了挑眉，“噢？那我来考考你吧，有趣的孩子。那么，像你现在的年龄，需要学习什么呢？”

“嗯…学习文化知识还有唱歌、朗读和音乐。”

“这对你来说太简单了对吧？”

“嗯哼。”Bucky得意的仰了仰头。

“那么，第二阶段的学习是怎么样的？”

“阿尔法要继续参加体育训练变得强壮，成为合格的国家战士，欧米伽就要去另一个课堂学习生活知识，以便成为合格的母亲和…”Bucky停顿了一下，不经意的瞄了Steve一眼“…和伴侣，当然，贝塔就只能离开学院去干别的了。Piece of cake.”

“嗯，不错。那我要问一点难的了。雅典实行什么制度呢。”

“直接民主制，所有官职，当然除了尊敬的十将军，其余都由成年阿尔法抽签选举的方式选出，担任政府中各级官职。唔我想想…还有委员会制，所有重大事务都要由集体决定，从而避免独裁专制和官僚主义，还有啊，从克利斯提尼时代开始，还制定了陶片放逐法，用来驱除有独裁野心的…”

“够了Bucky，你回答的很棒，到此为止吧。”Thor打断了Bucky，对于一个八岁的孩子来说，这已经足够优秀了，只是最后提及的放逐，他真的不想再回想起了…

不知道是谁带起了头，大殿响起了震耳欲聋的掌声，给Bucky。他真的成为了孩子们心里的英雄了。

“好了，大会也差不多了，小冒险家们，期待你们今后的表现，现在开始你们的狂欢吧！”Thor笑着点了点头，门外许多人陆陆续续拿来了各种美味佳肴，所有的小朋友一窝蜂的散开了，Steve赶紧跑回角落，希望Bucky不要忘记他的约定。

他看着一堆孩子乱糟糟地拿着食物，却无心去享受。他靠在那根理石柱子上，把小手背到身后，闭着眼睛数起数来，要是数到一百Bucky还没有出现，他就去领一杯牛奶，然后回家。Steve暗暗地想着。

“94...95...”他数的速度很慢，每数一个数都会把尾音拖的长长的，拖到自己没有气了，才重重的呼吸，数下一个数。或许他不想让自己失望吧。

“嘿，你还在，太好了，我多担心你回家了。”一把稚嫩的童音从Steve身前传来，他猛地睁开眼，看到了Bucky…和身后一大堆孩子。

Bucky把一杯牛奶递到Steve手上，牛奶还是热的，但是Steve的心凉透了。才过了不久，Bucky就有一堆的朋友了。

事实上，将军刚下了散会的命令，一堆小朋友就朝Bucky涌过来了，他们围着Bucky转，迫切想和他交朋友。好看的姑娘对他挤眉弄眼，帅气的男生说着好听的话，Bucky强颜欢笑的应付着他们，朝Steve开会时站着的位置张望。

“天啊你太酷了！你知道好多东西！！”“你肯定是被智慧神选中的孩子吧！我可以和你做朋友吗？”“国王竟然认识你，你到底是何方神圣呀！”一大堆问题像潮水一般往Bucky涌去，Bucky只得胡乱的回答，最后说“抱歉，我的好哥们还在等我，我想先去找他。”

“你的哥们肯定也是大人物吧，带我们去看看吧！”孩子们纷纷好奇的说，于是Bucky只得硬着头皮带着一堆的孩子找Steve。

“这…就是Bucky的好哥们吗，看起来好弱噢…”一个孩子这样说。Bucky皱了皱眉“请不要这样说，我直觉告诉他他会成为大人物的。”

Bucky走到Steve身边，挽过他的脖子晃了晃，偏着脑袋笑着看他。Steve不知道干什么，可是Bucky说他是他的好哥们，这已经足够了。Steve想到这，忍不住偷笑了一下。

Bucky给孩子们介绍自己和Steve，虽然他还没有太了解这个金发的小朋友，其他孩子似乎也对Steve没有太大的兴趣，他们把Bucky层层围住，想强行分开这对好友，凭什么一开始这个小家伙就能得到我们所有人的英雄的亲睐。可是Bucky一旦发现Steve被挤走了，马上又会说

“嗨，我的天使呢？…别把他弄太远了，过来吧伙计。”然后笑着把Steve挽回自己身边。

Thor将军看着这群闹哄的孩子，心里既甜蜜又苦涩。他本可以和自己的欧米伽生下一个这样乖巧的孩子，如果是这样，今天他的孩子也会在这里，瞪着大眼睛听他讲话，接受培训，成为最优秀的战士…只是…Thor右手托着脑袋，左手指尖忍不住挽起了那一缕黑发，眼神黯了黯。他似乎还能回想起Loki小时候追着他洁白的长袍，把他扑倒在地上，笑着坐在他身上说

“哥哥，我长大要成为你的妻子啊。”

 

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

八年前特洛伊城外。

高大的城墙似墓碑一般林立在希腊联军的雅典战士面前，十年了，他们依旧攻城不克。

军伍中的战士Rogers想出了法儿，来了“木马”一计。他们佯装撤退，却把五六匹巨大的木马留在了城外。特洛伊人不假思索地把木马当做战利品运回城内，但是木马为什么那么沉呢…

原来战士都躲进了木马里，所有的阿尔法用药剂掩盖住自己信息素的气味。Rogers战士躲到了尚且称为'Ⅰ'的木马。同样，队伍里年轻的Barnes战士躲在了其中一匹称为'Ⅱ'的木马里，等待着命令出击。可是闷热的木马里头可不是那么容易呆，特洛伊士兵运送'Ⅱ'的时候，一个士兵烦躁的把木马重重地放到地上，让在里面的Barnes战士也重重的撞击到了木马的身躯。士兵们觉得不妥，木马按理来说不应该会发出这样“咚”的声音啊，于是几个士兵握住了长矛，围住了'Ⅱ'。

不远处的Rogers透过木马身干的小洞看到了这一切，他紧张，他害怕，万一那些士兵把长矛捅进了木马，不仅军伍会暴露，Barnes也会…

Rogers知道Barnes的欧米伽刚为他生下来一个甜蜜的孩子，他不能就这样战死在这里，让那可怜的母子孤苦伶仃。他只有一个妻子，他才是那个值得牺牲的战士。

他用指关节敲着自己的木马，发出有一下没一下的“咚咚…”“咚…”这下克洛伊士兵可发现了他，他们离开'Ⅱ'，紧拽着长矛往'Ⅰ'走来。士兵们在木马外嘀嘀咕咕了一阵子，然后，一根长矛突如其来的刺穿了Rogers战士的腰部。其余木马里的雅典战士不由得捂住嘴，悲愤的看着这一切，但是他们无能为力。出击命令还未下达，他们只能与时间为敌。

Barnes几乎就要从自己的木马里挣出来，去把那几个该死的特洛伊士兵杀掉，他气得浑身发抖，Rogers为了他…但是这样只会令所有人都暴露，然后被同样的长矛刺穿脑袋，他什么都做不了，他…

Rogers腰部传来撕裂的疼痛，鲜血把洁白的袍染红。他咳出了鲜血，那特洛伊士兵抽出了长矛，鲜血喷射而出。他们发现了矛尖的鲜血，惊恐的乱叫，也许他们以为木马活了，流出了血。接着，更多的长矛刺进了木马，和…Rogers的身体。他从血沫中吐出几个音节

“Για την Αθήνα”

出击的命令下达了，雅典的士兵们纷纷破开了木马，把特洛伊人打了个措手不及。战士们里应外合，攻取了特洛伊城。Rogers为他们争取了宝贵的时间，让他们取得了这场十年的战役。

胜仗以后，战士们破开'Ⅰ'，把Rogers抱到地上，鲜血染红了他的白袍，金色的镯子依旧闪着荣誉的光辉，映照着他纯洁的灵魂。战士们纷纷半跪在Rogers的尸体旁，向天神艾丽妮倾述着他的辉煌。

雅典战士凯旋而归，城内举行狂欢，只是送到Rogers家的，却只有一副厚重的血红木棺。Rogers夫人Sarah哭红了眼，接过那个刻有他的阿尔法名字的金色手镯，放到了一个小小的婴儿身上…

Rogers战士远征的一个星期，Sarah就发现自己肚子里出现了一个小生命，只可惜Rogers他并不知道，依旧舍生忘死的为城而战。

“Για την Αθήνα”

 

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

这是Steve第无数次梦到自己的父亲，他从黑夜中惊恐的醒来，额上打了薄薄一层汗水。Sarah赶到自己孩子的房间，担心他是不是什么疾病又发作了。她坐到Steve床边，抚摸着Steve汗涔涔的头发“怎么了我的孩子…做噩梦了吗。”

Steve顿了顿“我…梦到父亲了，我梦到他在特洛伊城…”Sarah宠溺的拍拍他的背，“别担心…那都过去了…”

自从Sarah把他父亲的事情告诉他以后，小Steve就似懂非懂的记住了那场战役，他从没见过自己的父亲，但是他认为他是个极伟大的人。他偶尔会梦到那特洛伊之战，用他极丰富的想象力在脑海里构思出的画面。Sarah有时真是后悔把这一切告诉了他，起码省掉点细节也好，也不至于Steve会幻想到自己父亲战死的模样，真是难为他了。

Steve在母亲的安抚下平静下来，Sarah一下一下的轻轻拍着这个瘦小孩子的背部，关切的问道“需要一杯牛奶吗？”

“不需要了，谢谢你妈妈，我…我想谈谈…”Steve摇了摇头，犹豫着说出。

“噢？是吗，很乐意倾听。”Sarah坐得离Steve更近了些，紧紧地靠着他。

Steve抿了抿唇，叹了口气，说：“昨天是开学典礼，我…认识了一个孩子。”

“真的嘛？给我讲讲他吗？我想他一定是个可爱的孩子。”

Steve笑了笑，“他的名字是James Buchanan Barnes，他…是Barnes的将军的孩子…”Steve越说越小声。自从特洛伊之战凯旋归来，Barnes立了军功，顺利地一步步登上了十将军之席。

Sarah顿了顿，随即又用温和的声音缓缓说道：“嗯？那你觉得他是个合格的朋友吗？”

“我没有把我的名字告诉他…我不知道他认不认识我…您知道…他的父亲…”

“噢孩子…请不要介怀这个。如果他真心想和你做朋友，那你就应该也把自己的真心交付给他。”Sarah语重心长地说，她真的不想因为什么而阻隔了两个孩子之间纯洁的友谊。

Steve揪着被子，低着脑袋不敢看Sarah，“可是我有时候会忍不住想…Barnes一家是不是欠了我们什么…我…我知道这样不对，但是…”

Sarah握住了Steve的小手，摇了摇头“没有，Barnes一家从来没有欠过我们什么，从来没有。你的父亲是为了雅典而战，他是荣誉的，也从来没有谁欠谁人情的事儿…Steive，如果你这样想的话，你的好朋友James或许就不会把他的真心托付给你了。”

Steve咬了咬下唇，微微一笑，“我懂了妈妈，谢谢你…”

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅


	2. Chapter 2

早晨，小鸟叽叽喳喳而又纷纷扬扬地落到了路边的护栏上，一个个五彩的小毛球挤在一起，抖动着翅上蘸着的清晨露珠。

金发的小男孩走在青石泥路上，啊——多美好的一天！

他站住了脚，深深的吸了一口清冷的空气，鼻子有些痒痒的皱了皱。他还没想好要怎么跟他的好友，好哥们，Bucky介绍自己呢。

突然身后传来一阵马蹄声，嘚啵嘚啵地向Steve的方向靠近。

“Steve Rogers！”

一个小男生的声音传来，Steve迷迷糊糊地想：是谁在叫我呀？他转过了头，看到：一辆华丽的马车，两匹洁白的健马帅气地踏着碎步，速度缓缓减慢。马车里一个栗色头发的小男孩半个身子都突出车窗外，向自己招着小手，脸上的笑容比太阳还灿烂。马夫难为地说了句：“少爷请您坐好…这不安全。”小男孩着急地说：“不，再快点，在那个，前面金色头发的小男孩，对对就是他！在他旁边停下！”

于是马车很快就在Steve身边停了下来。Bucky急匆匆跃下马车，拥抱了Steve：“Steive！早上好耶！”

Steve受宠若惊的呆呆立在那，比起突如其来的拥抱，他更在意Bucky对他的第一声称呼。

“Buck…早上好。…你怎么知道我的名字了？”

Bucky放开了他，抓住了他的两只手臂，“我当然知道你了！Steve Rogers！”他晃了晃Steve的小手“我…跟爸爸讲了你，他可能是怕我认识到坏人吧…所以找人打听了你，抱歉Steive。”Bucky难堪地挠了挠头，“可是之后爸爸就惊喜到不行。你知道吗？他给我讲了你父亲的事，天哪！简直就是英雄！”

Steve抿了抿唇，长长的睫毛扑闪了两下。“那就好…我还在想要怎么和你说这个…”

Steve突然被Bucky抱起转了一圈，这个高人一个头的男孩就这样轻而易举地举起了自己的好友，

“原来你真的是天使呀。”

Steve有些紧张的抓住了他的肩，Bucky把他放下来，紧紧拥住了他，“谢谢你的父亲做的一切…”

Steve拍了拍Bucky的背，“额那个…Bucky…上课要迟到了…”

“噢对对！是啊，Steve，快上车！”Bucky拉住Steve的手就往马车奔，“以后早上我都去你家接你上学吧，这样，你就不用自己走路上学了！”

Steve扭了扭手腕，“不，不用麻烦你啦。”

“不麻烦！走啦走啦，你看马儿还在等我们呢，别苦了那小家伙！”Bucky坚持，执意要和Steve一起，“你不走，不走巴基哥哥就抱你上车啦？…对对，你才七岁，我已经八岁整了，所以你愿意的话可以叫我巴基哥哥噢！”Bucky得意的，看样子他是把人家的老底都掀了个遍。

Steve为难的皱了皱眉，跟着Bucky上了车。车夫给Bucky搭把手的时候还被Bucky嫌弃的拍掉了手，“不用扶我啦，我已经是个八岁的大孩子了！”他故意在“大”字下了重音，好像是要故意在Steve面前逞逞小男孩的威风。

Steve坐上舒适的坐垫，有些不习惯，但他还是挺直了背，坐得端端正正，“Bucky，今天麻烦你了，不过真的不需要每天都来我家接我…”

比起Steve端正得像尺子一般的坐姿，Bucky就显得大大咧咧了，他几乎半躺着坐在Steve身边，“嗨，怎么会麻烦呀，你可是我的好兄弟！如果不习惯坐车我就陪你走路好了。”

他用手肘戳了戳Steve，甜甜地对着他笑。

Steve望了望几乎要躺到自己身上的小男孩，摇了摇头，心里却开心得像有一只欢乐的小兔子一样蹦蹦跳跳。

远远看到了学院的大门，Bucky又兴奋地把身体探出车窗，他似乎经常这样干，他向路边嘻嘻哈哈打闹着的孩子快活地招手“嘿！你们见过我的好兄弟Steve Rogers了吗！他是小小英雄！”Bucky向每一个来往的人都大肆介绍着，Steve不知所措，只得紧紧抓住他长长的衫摆，生怕他掉出窗外。

不久，雅典学院的孩子们全都知道了，Barnes将军可爱的孩子Bucky有了他自己的超级无敌好兄弟Steve ，要是没听说过他们之间的友谊，就会招来小朋友们的一阵嘲笑，仿佛这个人从来没在雅典学院上过学。

起初，Steve对Bucky四处的高度赞美还是有一丝小骄傲的。他认为Bucky真成为他的好友了，公认的那种。但是不好的声音总是会出现。

有时他走在路上，会突然跑来一群孩子，做着可笑的鬼脸对他说：“看那！Bucky小鹿屁股后的小蝴蝶！”Steve以为自己能无视那些不好的声音，他们只是嫉妒罢了，羡慕他有个酷弊了的好兄弟，但事情远远不止如此…

一天放学，Steve一个人沿着小路回家，层层的石板上长着小苔藓，绿意盎然，轻轻地扭动着，像小小的士兵静静地守护过路的小孩儿。

Steve很喜欢这样的小道，这几乎成为他绘画创作的灵感来源。是啦，这个小小的男孩还是一个天赋极高的小画家，在第一堂绘画课上就收到任课老师的表扬，他丰富的想象力和灵活的小手，在理石墙上勾勾点点，总能使死气沉沉的墙面都像活起来一样。

他跟往常一样站住了脚，观察墙角所谓孤傲的花儿。突然一双大手把他扯到地上，Steve重重地跟土地接吻，他吃疼地揉了揉脊椎，心想着哪个无礼的人对他下重手，他接着马上又挨了一拳头，脸上火辣辣的疼。

“唔…谁…？！”Steve不解地捂住脸，他安分守己应该没有招惹过哪个流氓痞子才对。

“瞧，今天小蝴蝶没有了小鹿Bucky的庇护，多可怜？”打人者发出冷笑。

“为什么要打我。”Steve愤愤地说，他努力压低了嗓子，让自己听起来更有气势一点。实际上那是无用功。既然他提到了Bucky，那这件事他就不能不管了。

“我是谁可不关你的事儿！我只来警告你离Bucky远点儿，别整天像跟屁虫一样跟着他！”Steve打断他的话“你叫他Bucky，你和他很熟吗？”

“要不是你这个小混蛋我一定能和Bucky交上朋友的！”

哦。原来又是一个嫉妒他的家伙。“幼稚。”于是七岁的小男孩这样说了，撞开比自己高得多的高个子就想离开。那人一下子抓住他的手腕，把他狠狠推到墙上，后脑勺跟墙壁的亲密接触让Steve疼的眼前仿佛出现了许多晶晶亮的星星。

“你他妈离Bucky远点，听懂没有！”男孩挥动着拳头警告Steve，Steve嘴角也挂彩了，蘸着血丝。他无视那无礼的要求，于是他的肚子又重重挨了一拳。

“嘿讨厌鬼，你在干什么！”一个男孩又跑过来重重地推开打人的小坏蛋，这下可热闹了。是Bucky，小坏蛋一见到他立马就像打了霜的茄子一样，心虚地咽了咽口水，想假装什么事也没发生。

“Buck...Bucky你好...我是...”“我才不管你是谁哩！去欺负和你力量相当的人，别欺负他！”Bucky连男孩的自我介绍都没耐心听，他只是想知道Steve伤的重不重，他见小坏蛋还想呼之欲出说点什么，赶快摆摆手对他吼：“快走快走！以后都不许找他麻烦！”

那男孩像打了败仗的丧家犬，这下他是真的没有机会和Bucky做朋友了，他不敢对Bucky说什么，只好不服气地对着Steve嚷嚷：“哼！仗着Bucky保护你了不起哦！不要脸的弱鬼！”然后一溜烟钻到旁边的巷子里消失了。

Bucky气呼呼地抓起地上的石头往小坏蛋方向扔，“大讨厌鬼！吃泥鳅去吧！”这是他们小孩子的说法，打架输了的人只能在泥地里打滚了。Bucky听见Steve闷疼的呼声，赶紧蹲下来看他的伤势。

“天啊天啊，一定很疼了……你怎么不会逃跑啊，这四通八达的小巷；哎…你可真是个傻瓜，让我怎么办呢…”Bucky心疼的嘀咕着，Steve瘪了瘪嘴“我不会跑的，跑了我就是真的懦夫，就变成他的话是正确的，我不能让这发生。”Bucky伸手揩去Steve嘴角的血，Steve“咝——”地扭过了头。

“你让我怎么和爸爸交代呢，我答应过要保护好你的…那家伙到底搞什么鬼，为什么要动手打人…我一定会了解清楚，还你脸上大包包一个交代的。”

Steve沉默着。他们说的没错，自己只能是被保护的那个，太不要脸了。于是他推开Bucky便想自己离开回家，Bucky牵住了他的手腕“Steive，你怎么了？不是被那个小混蛋的话气到了吧？”

一下子被戳穿的Steve愣了愣，背对着Bucky站住了。

“Bucky…你想知道他为什么打我吗。是因为他觉得我阻碍了你交朋友，他觉得…不公平，所以他讨厌我…”

Bucky不忍的笑出声：“真是个疯子…这哪里有公平不公…”

“如果是真的因为我让你交不成朋友，那我退出。”

Steve认真得可怕，Bucky的笑容僵在脸上，

“怎…怎么回事了嘛，怎么突然就…是我做错什么了吗？告诉我，Steive。”

“你没有错。”

“到底怎么了嘛！我才没有因为你交不成朋友啊，我昨天才送了一只小熊给一个叫dot的女生，她说愿意当我朋友呢…所以你看我没有…”Bucky急了，Steve这样子让他有些手足无措。

“那你和她交朋友吧，不要难为自己和一个弱不经风的弱鬼做朋友…”Steve抿了抿唇，又补充了一句“你没有欠我什么…”

本来他听到Bucky交朋友了应该高兴才对，哈！那就说明那个小坏蛋的说法完完全全彻彻底底就是个错误，一定是因为他太讨人厌了才没人跟他做朋友的。可是Steve却怎么也高兴不起来，他想到Bucky送小熊给姑娘姑娘红着脸接过时的样子就生气得不行，他真的不是一个合格的朋友，他太自私了。完全把Bucky当成了自己的所有物，这种想法错得离谱。但是他反而遭到了Bucky的怒吼

“好啊Steve Rogers！原来你跟我做朋友是那么不舒心吗，那好…我也…我也不要和你做…”Bucky说不下去了，肩膀开始一抽一抽了起来。

Steve低头看着自己圆圆的小脚趾头，有一下没一下的蜷着，根本不敢看想Bucky。跟好友决裂让他难过极了，鼻子像打倒了醋瓶一样酸溜溜，但是他不许哭，Bucky哭了他不能哭，他要更坚强一点。

突然，像蜻蜓拂过水面一般，有人在Steve的脸蛋侧旁留下了胆怯的亲吻。

Steve惊讶地抬头，看到哭成泪人的Bucky，他没想到Bucky会那么那么难过啊。Bucky抽抽搭搭地说“我…对不起Steive…我真的太喜欢你了…！我好难过好难过…可是我不知道我会给你带来那么多麻烦，还害你被揍了……你不想和我交朋友…我真的不知道怎么办…这是我们的绝交吻了，请原谅我…”

Steve心脏明显是漏了一拍，Bucky说喜欢他，这也是他意想不到的。但是他就控制不了自己了，他忍不住捧起了Bucky的脸蛋，嘴对嘴地在Bucky的嘴唇上重重地啵唧了一口，拉下他捂着眼睛哭哭的小手在嘴边最绅士地吻了一下，“我没想让你难过的…对不起…”

Bucky用另一只手紧张地捂住了被亲过的嘴，不可思议地望着Steve，连鼻涕溜到了嘴边都不知道，“你…你…你亲我了…？天呐…？”

Steve不安地低下头，Bucky是不是要讨厌他的轻浮了？“我…以为你喜欢我…我以为…”

Bucky重重地吸气，把滑腻的鼻涕统统赶回鼻子里，“可是你不是要和我绝交吗…”

Steve像个小大人一样挺直了腰，“我只是…我也喜欢你，我太自私了对吧…”

Bucky沉默了两秒，Steve抬头便撞上Bucky点点星波的绿色眼眸。两个小朋友不约而同地笑了，随着还有小James鼻涕泡泡吹破的“啵——”一声助兴。

“那我们还绝交吗…”Steve问。

“绝交。”Bucky说。

Steve的笑容垮了。

“你当我的小男朋友吧。”Bucky看着Steve傻傻的样子忍不住撩了撩男孩额前的碎发。

Steve不由得往后倒了倒，震惊地瞪大了眼睛。这也是他没想到的。

“到底要不要，我数三秒钟，过期无效啦！”Bucky  
伸出三个手指头，一个一个地减少。

“要…”Steve立马答应了。

Bucky轻快地欢呼一声，牵住了Steve的手：“但是我要先说明噢，以后不准亲嘴巴了！”

“抱歉…”呃…这确实有点尴尬。

Bucky郑重其事地抓住他的肩膀：“真的。还好我们其中没有说哪个是Omega，不然怀孕了我爸爸一定会打断我的腿！”

Steve似懂非懂地点点头，脸蛋红红的“我保证不会再亲你了。”

“可以亲脸蛋噢！亲脸蛋不会怀孕，但是你真的怀孕了巴基哥哥肯定也会负责到底的！”

“为什么是我怀孕，不能是你怀？”

“因为我肯定是Alpha啊！到时你就要做我的Omega，听懂了吗？”

Steve现在是显得多么弱势啊，Bucky就像一堵墙一样把他堵在墙边了，他只能默认了。

Bucky向他露出金灿灿的手环：“击环为誓，反悔的人会变蜗牛噢！”

Steve闻即伸出了手。手环碰撞在一起发出清脆的响声，“铛铛——”小朋友之前秘密的誓言便立下了，可是一百年都不许变啊！

一支箭穿过两个人的心脏，那是爱神小丘比特的爱之箭。

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

“Thor。我们可以统治这个城邦，一起。”

Thor又梦到他的Omega了。

Thor跟Loki说过无数遍，如果每天有一颗星星坠落，那么Thor给Loki解释的时间加起来，足矣汇成一条繁星璀璨的银河。

Loki掌握了古老神域的魔力，他提出统治雅典，统治希腊，乃至未知的世界。“不行，你要知道，Omega的任务就是…”

“Omega,Omega，是，Omega就他妈是您们这些尊贵Alpha的生育机器。”Loki冷嘲热讽。

他的野心像吸足营养的水草一样疯长，人们对他心存芥蒂，却敢怒不敢言。

在梦里，Loki攀上了Thor的腰肢，他凑到Thor耳边吐着暧昧的热气，却说出令人震悚的话，

“我要当雅典之王。”

突然眼前一晕，Loki变成了深青黑色的巨蟒，空灵的声音从四面八方传来

“王。”

他将Thor缠得愈紧，直到Thor觉得难以呼吸的时候，一阵白光把他笼起来了，随后四周出现了一片人山人海的海滩。这个场景他太熟悉了。

Thor看到了自己处在高高的石坛上，自己心爱的Omega却被绑着跪在地上。自己举起一块亮白陶片，冷冷的声音从自己嘴里吐出

“实行驱逐。”

不！

Thor朝自己大喊，所有的人都用食指指向了黑发的男人，围成一个庄重的阵营。

不…

Loki低着头跪在地上一声不吭，人们合力将他抬上了一条小木舟，他没有反抗，只是死死地扶住了自己微鼓的肚子，表情悲伤得让人心碎，仿佛在斥责这群公民无辜将一个小公民连同自己一齐驱逐出了这个城邦。

求你们！不…

木舟被推离爱琴海浅湾，Thor发疯似的冲过去，却发现自己无法靠近，像隔了一层无形的玻璃厚墙。这时Loki终于抬眼看他了，他的眼神那样无助绝望，像一把利剑洞穿了Thor的心脏。

“Loki…回来…我不能失去你…”

Thor跪倒在海岸边缘，自己站到了自己身后。于是他猛地扑向自己，狠狠推倒在地上“为什么要这样对他！他本可以安然无恙留在这里…！”

“那要问你自己…因为我就是你。”

自己拾起了地上的一个美丽的贝壳，狠狠地砸在了Thor的太阳穴上。美丽的贝壳顿时四分五裂，四处分崩离析，只有Thor大汗淋漓地挣扎着从梦境脱离，从孤身的床上震地坐起。

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅


	3. Chapter 3

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
慵懒的阳光透过叶缝细细碎碎地照在窗边男孩的棕色发顶上，极温柔地笼住了他。

“嘿，Buck...醒醒..”Steve不安地用手肘戳了戳旁边睡下的男孩，“先生在看着你…。”

是的，第一节政治课开始没五分钟，Bucky就睡过去了。

Bucky唔唔两声，没有因此抬头。实际上讲桌上的先生并没有看着Bucky，他正讲得情绪高涨，脖子都涨红了。

Steve摇摇头。

阳光刺着Bucky，于是他从面向窗边转过头来。他实则没睡着，偷偷透过手臂望着他的Stevie：Steve坐得笔直，两只小手叠在一起，眉头因为专注微微皱起了，一眨不眨地望着先生。他的金发多好看啊，Bucky觉得自己两边都被阳光包围住了，不过这边的光稍微要更温柔些。Bucky微微笑，一声不响的久久凝视着，他仿佛看清了Steve脸上细细绒毛在阳光下发着朦胧的光。直到Steve向他望过来，他们对视了。

“我还以为你睡着了。”

“嘻嘻，我还以为你在认真听课呢。”

“我…确实在认真听课。”Steve转过头，视线又直视回讲桌。

“那你为什么偷偷看我呀。”Bucky枕在左手上，右手有一下没一下在Steve的手臂上画圈圈。

“我没有，是谁偷看谁聪明人都知道。”Steve觉得手臂上痒痒的，动作轻缓怕被先生看到似的按住了Bucky不安分的手手。

“聪明先生，是我偷看你行吧。”Bucky大大方方地承认了，嘻嘻的笑着，因为Steve握住了他的手。

“…”Steve不说话了。

他确实想认真听课，他喜欢政治。可是旁边的小男友却一直用热烈的眼光望着他，他怪不自在的。

Bucky拉着Steve的手放到桌子底下，十指相扣地牢牢握住了Steve的手。Steve的脸微微发红，心里甜滋滋的吹起了泡泡，但是看起来却是像被数学题困住的模样。

“Steve，Bucky，你们的手在下面干什么，掰手腕吗？”先生不知道什么时候停下了讲课，发现了坐在角落最后一排的两个小朋友不知道在桌子底下捣鼓什么，两个人的脸蛋都像桃子一样红红的。

先生疾步走过来，他们两只小手迅速分开了。

“没…没什么…先生。”Steve慌忙解释

“那怎么把手放到桌子底下…天啊，看看你们两个，脸蛋是被太阳烤熟了？”

“啊…敬爱的先生…！确实如此，这个阳光把我晒晕了，啊…我要马上晕过去了，为什么…为什么这么多星星…我是要死掉了吗？”Bucky夸张的做些戏剧里面的动作，惹得其他小朋友都笑起来了，Steve不知所措的看着他作秀，无奈极了，可是先生似乎吃了这套。

“Barnes你还好吧？让我看看，唔…是真的有点不寻常…”先生轻轻摸摸Bucky的额头，Steve皱了皱眉。Bucky脸蛋的温度也确实稍稍升高了一点，于是他乘胜追击

“先生先生…请告诉我爸爸…告诉他我就要死了…让他不要再…”

“噢可怜的孩子，听听你在说些什么…你不会有事的！”先生有些慌张，他可不想在他的课堂上，将军的孩子出了什么毛病。“我现在找人把你带回家…回家休息…”

“不用了先生…啜，请让我好好安静的躺会就好了…”Bucky又说了，Steve还在这呢，他不能一个人回家啦。

“行…那你就躺着休息一下，孩子，有什么事记得说出来！”先生担忧的看着Bucky，全然忘记了他刚刚走下来的目的是什么。

“嗯…嗯…Steve会照顾好我的。”Bucky向Steve眨了眨眼，先生望了望Steve，点点头离开了。

先生又开始了讲课，但是为了照顾小病人，讲课的音量低了八度。

Steve无语的笑了笑，Bucky又牵住了他的手，在桌面上光明正大的握住了。先生扫过这一幕，叹了口气

“也许让他们握着手Bucky会好受点吧…？”

傍晚，孩子们嘻嘻哈哈地像一群雀跃的小鸟往四面八方飞散开了，各回各家。Bucky拉着Steve兴冲冲地沿着学院边缘跑。

“Bucky，你要带我去哪儿，太阳要下山了。”

“去我们的未来。”

Bucky笑呵呵地说，带着Steve跑的飞快，地上的落叶都忍不住打着了转儿，在地面上跳着舞儿。

他们来到学院的另一片位置了。

这里的景色与小孩子们上课玩耍的地方截然不同：正中间是一幛巨大的绿色植物构成的天然屏障，毫不客气地把两片土地分割开来。一边是鳞次栉比的低矮木屋，木屋墙上也同样缠满了绿色的植物，像要与四周翠绿的草地融为一体。另一边则是要高大许多的理石房屋，四周不是草地而是石板、黄土地，大大小小的训练器具像沙袋啊之类的，和矛，箭，盾等武器整整齐齐地临成一个不矮的架子。

“啊，这里是阿尔法和欧米咖上课的地方，我们应该来吗？”Steve不解地问。

Bucky歪了歪脑袋“我们迟早要来这里上课的。看那儿，”Bucky指向那片木屋子“对…对没错，就是哪儿…以后你可就要去那儿上课知道吗？”

一高一矮的“冒险家”牵着手，站在巨大的帷幕边上规划着他们的未来。

“那你呢。”

“我啊，那些武器盔甲就是我的归宿。”Bucky自豪地说。

Steve沉默了一会儿，用手捏住了一片可爱的翠绿的叶子，放在手心里细细观察，又发问“那…这是干什么用的，我们会被它分开吗。”

Bucky转过身，用手挡住了西落的夕阳，阳光穿过指缝照亮了Bucky额前的碎发，他感觉自己像最睿智的学者，细心地给自己的好友解答疑难

“这是“洛耶菲”。你知道吗？成为欧米伽或者阿尔法之后，我们身上就会散发出互相喜欢的气味了。这些气味就像巨大魔藤，会把相爱的两个人牵引到一块儿去，但是魔藤跟你一样笨笨，刚开始它也不知道该牵谁去，它也会牵错人。所以这些绿色的小家伙就是防止我们在错误的时间牵到了错误的人…”

这时欧米伽学院里面有人路过，连忙拉着Steve躲到了一边，小声地说“嘘…你看那，欧米伽的话就要穿那样的衣服，可以吸收欧米伽身上发出来的香香…”跟小孩子身上的白袍无太大区别，只是袍子的边缘都有一条亮绿色的装饰，裙摆也都是闪着光的绿色花纹，据说是用洛耶菲作材料缝制上去的。

“Bucky，你知道的真多。”Steve艳羡地说。“可是我们最终还是要分开不是吗，至少在我们毕业之前来说。”

“噢别担心，我们足够幸运。我们的魔藤已经找到合适人选了不是吗？”

Steve紧皱着的眉头因为Bucky的话被乖巧的抚平了，抿着嘴巴笑了笑。Bucky歪头看向Steve，“你猜怎么着，我突然有点想亲亲你了。”

“？”

Bucky轻轻地把Steve推压在绿色的屏障上，叶子似乎要把小人儿吞进去，沙沙作响。前者低下头贴上了后者的唇，在后者的脸以可见速度变红的情况下偷偷地伸出了舌尖，羞涩而试探性地舔过那柔弱的唇瓣。

“Bucky！？”Steve挤出的只有这个名字，他还记住了Bucky的话：会怀孕。于是他又提出了自己这个疑问。

Bucky往他侧脸吹了口气，“反正你现在也都不是欧米伽，我想了想发现亲一亲还是没关系的。”

于是Steve决定大胆一回，他努力地踮起脚尖，也把舌头谨慎而害羞的伸进了男友的口中。

夕阳西斜，害羞地躲到了大山后，给小朋友的时光留足了尊重，偷偷地撒下一片艳红，热烈，美丽。

未来和承诺绝不是，也绝不应是口上空谈。可是，未来的不变数岂又是亚里士多德这样的伟学者就能算出来的呢……  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅


	4. 11`12

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

爱琴海湾的绚景瞬瞬换过了五回。

　　雅典初学院里的气息变得复杂了，一个接一个的孩子都找到自己的归属了，而剩下的在最后一个学期里紧张地等待着，也等待着属于自己的归属。

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

“我数到十，我就要来捉你们，躲开我，懂了吗。”巴基踏了踏步子，在树下拾起一根木棍，在手中流利地转了几转，别到了腰上。

“一…二…”

　　孩子们一哄而散，嘻嘻哈哈地向四面八方溜走。

　　史蒂夫也迈开腿飞快地跑走。他已经不再是以前那个小豆芽了，他就像后来居上的树苗，疯狂地汲取养分成长，慢慢地赶上了别人。以前巴基能一手把他像小兔子一样提起来，现在他勉强也可以把巴基抱到踮起脚尖的程度了。

…

　　这是游戏时间，被巴基抓到的人就会同化去抓另外的孩子，直到游戏结束。史蒂夫沿着墙边飞快地跑，他们玩过这个游戏无数次了，每次巴基都会大获全胜。在大树上，草垛里，甚至是那个在晾晒的大水罐，都是孩子藏身的地方，史蒂夫总是第一个被巴基笑嘻嘻地从背后抱住，成为巴基第一个冠冕的“骑士”，巴基希望和他并肩作战。

　　史蒂夫想要躲得远一点，他想赢一次。

　　他从大堂旁边穿过，擦着墙壁悄声前进，他知道巴基一定会第一个来找他。他有了个不算好的主意，向着那片绿油油的地方跑。

　　史蒂夫溜进欧米伽学堂，躲到了课室——一间小木屋的墙角下，背后是缠满墙壁的洛耶菲叶子。他兴奋地捂住嘴，不让自己发出声响，努力地往后挪了挪，希望这些绿色的植物能把他藏起来。

　　木屋里正在上课，老师喋喋不休地讲着，史蒂夫根本没有心思听，直到他捕捉到了一个词——“阿尔法”。

　　五年来，史蒂夫一直认为巴基会成为阿尔法，会成为他的阿尔法。他有意无意的想要了解更多关于未来的东西，他迫不及待地想要接触未来。他努力学习，稳冠雅典学院优秀代表这个头衔五年，没有哪个孩子不认得他。随着他身体日益好转，甚至有了赶超巴基的趋势，更多的孩子更加仰慕他了。巴基下了一盘好棋，从五年前就开始规划的一步棋。

　　史蒂夫攀着窗沿，偷偷听起关于“阿尔法”的课堂内容，即使这不是他作为一个未分化的孩子所需要了解的。但一部分出于好奇，一部分出于渴望。

　　他听到先生讲起“生理”这个词。噢这个他了解，初学院的先生给他们讲过，关于第二阶段分化的基础。但是…史蒂夫听到了“生殖”这个词语，这就让他有点迷惑了，初学院的先生可没有讲过这个。

　　但是，生宝宝不就是舌头碰舌头吗，难道这个也要说吗？

　　史蒂夫奇怪的挠了挠头，决定还是认真听下去。或许他提前知道了这些知识能够让他在巴基面前显摆一下，男孩们或多或少有这样的心理。

　　于是在这短短的五分钟里，史蒂夫开启了新世界的大门。

　　史蒂夫不敢相信自己听到了什么，关于“生殖”的详细过程。这跟他想象的完全不一样，完！全！不！他开始回想起自己“亲吻就会生宝宝”的这个知识记忆是从何而起，却找不到根源，他坚信自己一直是错误的了。

　　噢等等？那是巴基跟他说的，大概在…？他也忘记了，脑袋嗡嗡作响，疼的厉害。他需要消化一下这样的信息，双手拍着胸脯极力地想要放松，喘息声大的令人可怕，就像是经历了一场巨大的丛林冒险，汗如雨滴。

“嘿，抓到你了！真了不起，能躲到这儿来！”突然史蒂夫被扑倒在地上，被人重重地压住。是巴基。

“嘘…！！”史蒂夫赶紧用一只手捂住了他的嘴，他被吓了一大跳，另一只手下意识地抱住了巴基的后背。

“怎么？敢躲到这边来还怕被人发现？”巴基乐呵呵地望着他，鼻子还蹭蹭史蒂夫的侧脸，接着亲了亲后者的嘴角“想要成为我的骑士吗，嗯？”

　　史蒂夫蹭的红了脸，挪动了一下想要从怀抱里挣脱开，却发现自己的膝盖蹭过了巴基的裆，软软的触感从膝盖化作电流冲击全身。他不由自主地想到了刚刚先生的话，巴基以后会用这里侵入他的体内……不，他不能再想了。

“啊…不，老天救命…。”史蒂夫翻身，狼狈地想要从巴基身下爬走，却被抓住了小腿。

“嘿，你怎么了，大惊小怪的干什么…，你已经被我抓到了，不能再逃走了！”

“巴基，你不要讲话，拜托…”史蒂夫看着巴基又要凑过来，赶紧用手将来客拒在远处——捂住了巴基的一张笑脸。

“小史蒂夫，是不是在偷听人家上课被我发现了害羞呀？让我听听你学到了什么？”

“我没有！你最好还是不要知道…”

“嘘…先生要开始讲了，我们一起听！”巴基拉过史蒂夫，也趴在窗沿上竖起耳朵。

　　十分钟之后，两张红彤彤的小脸面面相觑，各自滑坐在墙角，心脏跳得飞快。

　　巴基先打破了尴尬的局面“哈…哈哈，那个，他们的课真奇怪…你说是不是…”

“…”

“呃…我们…那个…就是…”

“巴基，游戏结束了，我们回家吧。”史蒂夫捂着脸，惊奇地发现自己的脸温度高到离谱，他想拉住巴基离开，却在碰到巴基指尖的那一刻像触电一样收了回来，猫着腰自顾自的走了。

　　巴基挠了挠脸，也跟着史蒂夫离开了这个令人窒息的空间。

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

　　晚上，史蒂夫困难地入睡，脑子里全是先生说的一字一句。已经知道，史蒂夫丰富的想象力，此时此刻依旧困扰着他。

　　他在忍不住想象跟巴基的交合的感觉，当然，他自己以欧米咖的角度来看待自己，他就想象巴基进入他体内的感觉，那种感觉，他没有尝试过，所以也不了解。他越不了解，他就越感觉心痒。

“巴基…巴基…”

　　他就像沉入了大海，在自己的想象中无法脱身。

　　他越沉越深，深不见阳。果然，他还是梦到了，如他所愿，只是………在梦里，他才是那个控制者。

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

　　史蒂夫浑身酸痛地醒来，惊的发现自己胯下龙精虎猛，他第一次遇到这种情况，不知所措的扯掉了底裤，看着上面粘稠的白色液体，瘫坐在床上。

　　自己到底是怎么了呢。

　　他双手使劲揉了揉自己的脸，然后像小天鹅拍打水面一样的啪啪啪把自己的脸蛋拍得通红，即使那脸蛋本就是红红的。他不知所措地盯着自己挺立的下身久久不肯平息，脑子里全是梦里的巴基，巴基…他跨坐在自己身上，上下摩擦着，那时他身上一点遮蔽也没有了。怎么办，他从来没有这样过。

　　史蒂夫思考了一会儿，立马翻身下床，踉踉跄跄地跑到浴室里给自己由头至尾浇了一桶冷水。

“该死的。”史蒂夫狠狠地骂了一句，身下的大家伙慢慢冷静下来。

　　初秋虽然还不算凉，但刺骨的凉意还是流遍了全身，史蒂夫狠狠地打了几个喷嚏。他颤抖着回到床上，抱着膝盖试图让自己暖和过来。

“史蒂夫？是时候起床上学啦。”门外传来母亲莎拉的声音。

“…好的妈妈，我这就起。”史蒂夫叹了口气，又不争气的连续打了几个喷嚏。“哈嗤——真…真是蠢透了。”史蒂夫捂着脸，发现脸蛋又开始悄悄变烫，…他马上就要上学去，去见到他的梦中情人了。这实际上让他懊恼极了。

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

“…哈嗤——！”这是史蒂夫见到巴基的第一个招呼。

　　巴基神清气爽地挽住了史蒂夫的胳膊，凑近的问他“还好吗？我们的小史蒂薇感冒啦？”同样是听了那节不寻常的课，为什么区别这么大呢，史蒂夫开始怀疑自己是不是有什么问题，会这样梦到不该梦的东西。史蒂夫躲开巴基的脸，捂住了鼻子

“是…是感冒了吧…”史蒂夫拉开了巴基“所以不要靠我太近了…会传染。”

　　史蒂夫不敢正视巴基，和巴基的目光就像猫捉老鼠一样躲躲闪闪。巴基捏住他的下巴让他看着自己“唔…？你今天有点奇怪。”

　　史蒂夫偏头“…我没有，上课了，走吧。”

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

　　虽然史蒂夫身体比以前大有进步了，但是还是病倒了，那该死的梦，该死的冷水澡。

　　史蒂夫病的不轻，在家里休息了三天。巴基担心他的好友，每天晚上都会找时间来找他，但是三天以来都被“史蒂夫昏睡过去了”的借口拒绝了，今天他决定无论如何也要看看他，他已经三天没见到史蒂夫了。

　　巴基和莎拉阿姨打过招呼，悄声进入史蒂夫的房间，他分明听到了细微的声响，可是拉开帘子一看，史蒂夫正小小地缩成一团安睡，没有动作的意思。

　　巴基环视了房间一圈，坐到了床边。史蒂夫鼻子和脸蛋都红红的，可能是生病的缘故吧，巴基想。他忍不住拨了拨史蒂夫额前金色的碎发，凑近了一点，轻声地说，“…果然还是没有长大的小朋友啊。”

　　巴基发现了床头小木桌上散落的几张羊皮纸上有勾画过的痕迹，于是他想拿起一张看看。刚刚拿起一张揉皱的羊皮纸还没来得及看，就被另一只手给抓住了。小小的纸飘到地上。那上面有一个男孩的侧脸轮廓。

“你醒了？还是说你根本没睡，只是从我进来之后就装睡了？”

　　史蒂夫睁开了眼，眼睛的蓝色美得惊心动魄。他松开巴基的手腕，什么也没说，紧紧咬着自己的下唇。

“你在躲我，为什么。”巴基拾起地上的纸，看了看，“这上面是我吗？”

　　史蒂夫摇了摇头，随后又点了点头。

“这是什么意思，你不会说话了吗？”

“对不起…”浓厚的鼻音响起，软糯得让人心软“我没有故意要躲你，我…有点奇怪。”

“嚯，你自己也知道你最近有点奇怪。到底怎么了，跟我说说？”巴基拉起史蒂夫的手。“我不想说…这真的…我…”

“行吧，史蒂薇要开始有自己的小秘密了。对对，这很正常，如果他不想说。那么巴基哥哥就不会再问了。”巴基笑了笑，但是很勉强。

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅


	5. 11`12

——————————————

不是说挚友又或说伴侣之间从来不存在秘密，但对于Steve和Bucky来说，至少在过去的几年里，他们就从来没有过自己的“不可述说”。

经过那天晚上之后，Bucky总是忍不住想“唔，行吧，现在他有自己的小秘密了，见鬼去，天知道他想的什么。”

不过他们可没有空再去猜测对方心里的想法啦，这些可怜的孩子正在为自己分化结果感到忧心忡忡。这将决定了他们的命运，在家当背后的盾还是在战场上当尖锐的矛。

很多先行一步的孩子此时成了热门，因为新的学期开始才有机会进行下一阶的学习，所以他们依旧是在原来的班级上课，可怜的是每天都会被围着问幼稚的小问题。

“我要吃多点什么才能成为阿尔法吗？”

“快说说看那感觉怎么样？会疼吗？”

“天啊在那之前一定会有什么征兆吧，比如眼皮抽筋？小脚趾发麻？一定会有什么不同的…”

“你现在是不是能闻到很多气味啊？你能偷偷告诉我'她'身上是什么味道吗。”

…

跟其他孩子不同，Steve从来不担心这个。反倒是Bucky终于紧张起来了，他每天都会问Steve“你感觉到了吗，那个。”

“顺其自然，Buck。”Steve总是这样说。

Bucky揪住机会就要凑到Steve脖子后面嗅嗅，只是每次都只能失望的摇摇头。

一天，他又这样做了

“唉，我还是不能闻到什么，我多希望你是糖果味的，你快闻闻我身上有特殊气味吗？”

说着用手束起自己半长的栗色头发，露出白皙的后颈，Steve配合的嗅嗅，然后微笑着回答他

“你很香Bucky，一直都是这样。” 

“噢老天，如果你没能闻到特殊味道就不用回答了好吗。你很甜蜜，但是这样的话真的让人怪害羞的。”

“我说的是实话，我从不撒谎。”

“臭小子。”

“大笨蛋，我才不臭咧。”

Bucky嘴上不说，实际上心里怕的要命，他要求自己只能是阿尔法，别的什么都不行，他要一直保护Steve直到永远。

只是越害怕什么，那东西就会如期而至。

Bucky辍学了。

———————————————

“您是说？Bucky不来上学了？为什么？”

“不是不来，只是可能得一段时间再重新…”先生不断安抚这个急躁的孩子。

Steve简直不敢相信，Bucky不会突然这样，肯定事出有因。下课之后他迫不及待的跑到Bucky家——那座豪华的将军邸府，却被告知Bucky不舒服需要休息。

“噢拜托，真的假的？”Steve总感觉这种桥段在哪里发生过，但是Barnes将军，神情严肃，只让Steve留下来吃点甜点，却怎么也不肯让他见Bucky，Steve只好摇摇头离开。

他连续碰了三天的壁。

“早知道之前就不该这样对Bucky，这是赤裸裸的惩罚。”Steve闷闷不乐。

他今天有些烦躁，浑身不对劲，一个人上课的感觉真不好，总觉得被扔下了，但是又好像不是因为这个才不对头，是为什么呢。

Steve忍不住摸了摸身边空空的木椅。

除此之外，Steve感觉到了异常，难以名状。只是到了第二天早上，他通通明白了。

这次不能再用冷水解决问题了，一是那除了带给他一场大病之外并无其他作用，二是因为冬天已经来了，没有傻子愿意再碰碰那透心凉的冷水。

Steve又兴奋又害怕，他成了阿尔法，整个世界都不同了，不知道是被雪洗过的缘由，还是因为Steve内心的感觉。他不知道自己闻起来是怎样的，不知道Bucky会不会喜欢…噢Bucky…不。

完了，他成了阿尔法，他要怎么和Bucky说呢。“嘿伙计你看，我成了阿尔法，咱俩看样子只能拜拜了？”不！绝对不能。

Steve决定先找到Bucky再作打算，反正Bucky这么机灵，他总有办法的。

Steve一口气跑到Bucky家，他觉得自己身体变得要更强壮了，神清气爽。说着区分像是Bucky家，实际上那座大宅完全对Steve开放，不仅是因为他跟小少爷Bucky太要好了，更因为是大人的缘由。

Steve见到了在花园散步的Barnes夫人。她十分惊奇Steve的变化，也不知道为什么她过分高兴。这次Steve没有吃闭门羹，夫人甚至拉着Steve的手快步带他去见Bucky，却什么也不说，只在咯咯直笑。

真是奇怪。Steve想。

“Bucky就在楼上，好孩子，你知道是哪个房间对吧，我就不带了…。单独跟他好好说话，Bucky这孩子有点…不同了，总之，你会知道的。”Barnes夫人笑着离开了，只留下Steve满头问号。

他当然知道Bucky的房间，他来过无数遍，闭着眼睛都能找到。

他刚转过三楼的楼梯转角，就开始闻到一股淡淡香甜的味道了，就像是闪着光的风筝线，遥不见头，又让人忍不住去探寻，线的一头紧紧地系在Steve的心上，只是不知道另一头会把他牵引到哪里去。

Steve一下子捕捉到长长走廊尽头的那个紧闭的房门，那是Bucky的房间，在大宅的最高处。

Steve慢慢的凑近。他很想冲过去，但是那股奇幻的味道让他感受到了一种欲拒还迎的错觉，让他忍不住放轻脚步，担心那味道会因为他的粗鲁而一下子消失殆尽。

是从Bucky房间里传出来的没错。

Steve刚想敲门，就听到房间里传来Bucky的吼叫声，“走开！我说过了不要打扰我！”声音带有一丝哭腔，还有点沙哑，Steve更担心了。

他只能靠在门边，轻轻说“嘿Bucky，是我，Steve，你还好吗？”

“Steve...？”

“对对，没错，我能…我能进来吗？我有点担心你。”

只听见房间里面有小小的吸鼻声，Steve以为那是默许，推开了门，从未完全打开的门缝之中看到一个身影像小熊一样飞速跑过来——嘭的一下把门撞关上了。

Steve鼻子受到了重创（没有，他被撞到了地上，倒不是大门对他有太大的伤害，而是…那个味道，那种奇幻的味道，确确实实在Bucky房间散发出来的味道，扑鼻而来撞得他头昏眼花，那是一种怎样的香味啊。

就像是钻进密林深处，突然发现戴雪的枝头上一朵艳美的腊梅，忍不住凑近去闻香，使得鼻腔内充满了清幽香气，与之前干冷的雪气混杂在一起，清冷而甜蜜。

Steve半天回不过神来，直到房间内Bucky小小的哭声“你…你不要进来…我…我很糟糕，你肯定会讨厌我的…对不起…”

“不，不不，别说傻话。我永远都不会讨厌你，到底怎么了，我们可以好好谈谈。”

“你不会想知道的………我不想说…”

“Bucky…？！拜托…”Bucky用了Steve老套的台词，那证明他的情绪还不算太坏。“要是你不想让我进去…那好吧我就不进去了，我就在这里，在门后面，你可以就这样和我说话好吗，拜托你了，我真的想知道发生什么，别让我担心…Bucky…”

“我说过我会陪你直到世界尽头，无论发生什么。”

“…”

房间内又安静了，又是小小的吸鼻声，但是Steve可以感觉到Bucky像是靠着门坐下来了。

“听着…我也不能解释这个。我…我那个…就是，啊，怎…”Bucky语无伦次的说着一大堆不成句子的东西，Steve能听懂的只有那几句“我不知道”

Steve叹了口气，“Bucky…别紧张，只是我好吗，没别人，不需要这样，无论什么我们都可以一起谈谈。”

“好吧好吧，”Steve听到了一声重重的吸气声，然后“…我是个欧米伽！”

…

Steve听着Bucky吼出了这样一句，接着轮到他沉默了。

Bucky不停地说“对不起我真的不知道会这样……我真没用…我真的……不要离开我好吗…求你了…”

Steve默默听着Bucky滔滔不绝的道歉，就像成了欧米伽是他的错，他在责备自己再也没有能力照顾Steve，在责备自己没能实现自己的诺言，在责备自己的可笑无助。

Steve觉得自己喉头发干，Bucky一直在因为自己所以对成为欧米伽这件事痛苦不已，甚至选择逃避，这就可以解释为什么他会突然停止上学，为什么这整座房子都笼罩着一股神秘的香气，或许还可以解释Barnes夫人得知他是阿尔法时的兴奋和喜悦。

“开门吧Bucky，让我进去。”Steve不知道说些什么，他这时候只想抱抱Bucky。

“什么…？你是要和我告别了吗…Steve请你别…”Bucky哭腔很明显了，甚至有啜泣声。

“我说让我进去，Bucky。”

门不情愿的开了，站在门口是哭成泪人的Bucky，随之而来的是那股让Steve神魂颠倒的气味

Steve一声不响的抱住了Bucky，可幸他已经要比Bucky高了，他能把他完全拢在自己怀里。Bucky颈后疯狂散发出信息素，显然他还不知道要怎么控制这些。Steve同样也还没学会控制自己，Bucky忘记了哭泣，他挽住了Steve的后背，情不自禁把头埋进了Steve的颈窝。

他们抱了有好一会儿，直到Steve轻轻在Bucky耳边说“Buck，你发现了吗。”

“嗯？”Bucky大概是闻了Steve身上的味道太多，连说话也迷迷糊糊的。

“我是阿尔法。”

Steve为Bucky解谜，下一秒他就觉得怀里的人软了下去，他不得不赶紧扶住了Bucky的腰。

“什…什么？！”Bucky推开了他，摔在地上“你一定是为了逗我开心才那样说的对吧。”

“没有。不然你以为我身上的味道是哪里来的，我知道你闻到了，你刚刚一直在我的脖子旁边蹭。”

Bucky的脸蹭的红掉，“才…才不是！我以为你是带了香囊还是什么…”

Steve不说话的看着他。

“所以你说的是真的？你真的是……”Bucky不可置信的瞪大了眼睛，清绿的眼眸闪闪发亮。

“我是不是你会清楚。”Steve忍不住吻住了Bucky，他没少亲Bucky，但是这次更具有侵略性和占有欲，以前他都是被Bucky偷亲的那个，这次主动得要命，甚至大胆的含住Bucky的舌，轻轻的吮吸，无师自通一般，把Bucky亲得脑袋发晕。

“哇这真的是……”Bucky瞬间觉得自己不再占主动地位了，有点可惜但更多的是喜欢这种感觉。

“至少我们都知道亲吻不会怀孕了，嗯？”Steve一句话不仅把自己的耳朵根弄红，还把Bucky的脸也红了几度。“我首先坦白，之前不想告诉你的东西就是，我梦到和你那个了，所以…我非常抱歉…”

“就这个？”

“对，就这个。”

Bucky释怀的笑了，“我还以为是更要了不起的秘密呢，听着，我才不会介意这个，你是因为喜欢我才会梦到那些，说实话，我会高兴的。瞧，这下我们又跟从前一样了。没有秘密。”

“没有谎言。”

他们互相对望了一会儿，嘴角都忍不住向上翘，Bucky好奇的问“我闻起来是怎样的？是糖果味吗？唔…我希望是，或许柠檬味的糖果会更棒。”

“不是糖果味，你很香，是真的真的无敌香，一百倍，两百倍香，像是梅花的味道。去闻闻你家院子的那些梅树就知道了，我很喜欢。…那么我呢？”

“该死，我竟然是植物的气味吗。牛奶的味道也好啊，不过我的Steve喜欢的话那就是很棒了味道了！至于你？…唔我不喜欢，臭臭的。”

Steve愣了一秒。

“哈骗你的！你真该瞧瞧你刚刚的样子。说实话，我爱死你身上的味道了，一定是这个世界上最好闻的气味，我敢用一切打赌。如果要形容的话……大概就是夏天的时候学院后边老太太晒的麦谷的香味吧，我不适合打比喻，但是你的味道就跟阳光一样温暖，欧米伽们都会对你发狂的，不过猜怎么着？这位阿尔法已经被巴基哥哥我预定了！”

Bucky揉了揉Steve像阳光一样的金色头发，嘻嘻哈哈往他身上撞。

像…阳光一样吗。Steve忍不住想，他是从哪里获得的运气可以认识Bucky这样好的人呢。说到底，Bucky才是他的阳光。

“你想要出去走走吗Bucky，他们说你好久没有出房间了。”

“唔，再一会儿吧，让我再闻闻你，天啊这真是…我好像都感觉不到寒冷了。”Bucky把Steve扑到地上不断往他身上拱，Steve的背重重撞在地上，不过他心里可甜蜜了，一点也不觉得疼，抱着Bucky的背担心他撞到地上。

“说实话，我们真该像以前一样把垫子铺在地板上。”

“如果你想的话，当然没问题了！”

“现在就算啦，不用麻烦。”Steve把Bucky从地上抱起来，他自己都不敢相信他竟然强壮了这么多，他把Bucky放到不远的床上，紧紧抱住他，好让自己的味道能严严实实的把他拥起来。Bucky说欧米伽会为他发狂，他又何尝不担心自己这样甜蜜的欧米伽会被其他阿尔法发现呢。

——————————————

Barnes将军处理雅典事务回来，便发现妻子今天异常的开心

“怎么这么开心？Bucky那小子有好转了？唉，小孩子就是小孩子。欧米伽有什么不好，瞧瞧我身边这位，啧啧。”

将军靠着Barnes夫人坐下来，抿了一口茶。

“别闹，他今天确实有进步了，Steve也来看他了，说实话我真心喜欢Steve，Bucky交给他我会放心的。”

“你在说什么，我怎么都听不懂了。Steve过来Bucky不得要闹腾？之前还一直哭着闹着不要上学，抱着我的手臂让我保证不让Steve来看他。”

“Steve是阿尔法，我也是今天才知道，总之你得好好教教他，让他成才。”

“什么？…不用你说我自然会，放心好了……楼上怎么这么吵？是Steve还在Bucky房间吗，你让人准备点吃的，我上去看看那孩子去。”

“哎你别…让他们两个独自呆呆”

“你都说他是阿尔法了，我得好好看着他有没有对我家Bucky做出什么举动来…”

“…我已经打算好了…”

“好什么好，那些事情等他们大一点再打算，对他的考验还多了去……好了我看看去。”

三分钟以后，Barnes将军发现了在床上滚成一团拥吻的两个孩子。

————————————————


	6. Chapter 6

————————————————

为了庆祝Steve成为了阿尔法，Barnes将军特地送给了他一匹健美的小黑马作为礼物。

他的毛发乌黑发亮，在月光下都会闪着清亮的美光；站立不动的时候，还会偷偷地把步子踏得嘚嘚作响，有趣极了。

因为小黑马出生的时候，他的妈妈太高兴啦，把他不小心推到砸在了土地上的一块石头上，磕伤了左臀的皮肤，于是在那里留下了一点图案模样的印记。原本是像星星的一角，后来越长越像是完整的星星了，人们也故意打理把那块皮毛修成淡淡的图案，所以Steve就叫小马：

星盾。

他希望小马能在危难关头像盾一样给予援助，星盾成为了Steve的好友。

星盾在同年龄的小马里算是最强壮了，实际上星盾刚出生时也像Steve一样虚弱，就因为那一摔，他就因为伤口生病了好久，但是越长越强壮，所以他现在同时背两个小朋友根本不成问题。

说白点，就是Steve开始和星盾与Bucky一起上学了。

Bucky原本是家里的马车送着上学，后来又和Steve走路上学，现在Steve每天早上会准时和星盾嘚嘚嘚地到他家大门等着。

Bucky虽然觉得这样很甜蜜啦，但是他也想有自己的小马，他问父亲能不能也有一匹自己的小马，被拒绝了。

“Steve现在不是每天都来接你上学了吗，而且你的性子我不放心让你一个人骑马，你想要出去哪里可以请马夫带你出去，礼貌点。再说你这个小鬼头还不是天天粘着Steve啦，去哪里也要和他一起。…”

Bucky为这件事难过了一分钟，之后就释然了，看样子他有Steve就够啦。

最让Bucky满意的是莫过于每天上学路上其他小孩子羡艳的目光，这时他就会把环在Steve腰上的手搂的更紧一些，露出得意的表情。

是啊，天造地设，真叫人羡慕。

Bucky没有再抗拒上学了，即使别人会为他身上散发出属于欧米咖的信息素对他投来不明意味的目光，更多时候Steve会用自己的气味把Bucky围住，无不透露着占据控制的意思。——————————————————

雅典的守拉芙日来了。

这个日子的意义就是对别人表达自己心意，亲情友情，更多的是爱情。

红表示询问；蓝表示婉拒；黄则表示认可。用一切可以证明自己身份并带相关颜色的东西作为标志，或直接大方的在一朵花或者什么的东西上标注自己的名字，交到心上人的手里…

在这天里，Bucky课室的位置上总是会堆满了红色的各种东西，他也不得不准备一大堆蓝色的东西一一送出去，只送出一件黄色的。

今年也如此，他们就是不死心。看样子就是Bucky一天不被标记，他们一天都不会放弃啦。可是不同的就是，今年Steve的位置上，同样出现了一大片红。

Bucky心里总有些不好意思，“必须停止他们再给我送东西了，我心有属了呢！”Bucky在心里暗暗下决心。

于是下午，他敲了敲桌子，站到了一张空桌子上，高高地站着，孩子们莫名其妙地看着他，Steve也被他的举动也吓到了。

“咳，我想说的就是…请大家不要再送东西给我啦，我，我只会送出一件黄色的…所以，所以你们都应该知道我在说什么！”

Steve不知道Bucky又在打算什么，只能好好看着他防止他从桌子上掉下来弄出个什么好歹。

“今天不是守拉芙日吗？我们想对谁表达心意应该由我们决定才对。”一个小阿尔法说道，Steve不由得蹙了蹙眉。

“可是…可是你们都知道我不会作出任何回应啊…还不如找别的人呢！”

“你没有权利禁止我追求你…！”一个还未分化的孩子红着脸说出来，引起一片嘻嘻哈哈笑声。

bucky也红了脸，多数是着急憋出来的红。

“唉你们真是小糊涂！我都不能找到Steve送给我的东西了…”

“你怎么知道Steve一定会选你呢！他现在是阿尔法了，啧还迷人得要命呢，他有更多的选择！”行吧，竞争对手出现了。

Bucky气得直跺脚，“Steve，你快过来帮我说说话！别傻坐在那里呀！”

Steve被Bucky逗笑了，无奈的摇摇头，孩子们都看着他的反应，有的是单纯看戏，有的则是着急，为Bucky，为自己，或为Steve。

Steve在自己的位置上找了一下，马上就翻出了那朵——Bucky在自己家的院子摘的梅花，拜托妈妈做成了不会枯萎的干花，上面带着的不是梅花本来的香气，而是经过Bucky手所以带上的属于Bucky的气味。

Steve拿着这份询问过无数遍的红色，同样也是经过无数遍认同的红色，孩子们自动让出了一条路，Steve径直走到桌子旁，抬起头看着Bucky。

“下来。”

他张开了双臂，旁边的孩子吸了一口凉气。

Bucky愣了愣，闭着眼睛跳下来，摔进了一个温暖的怀抱，带着阳光的味道。

Steve把花花放到Bucky手掌里，顺着自己的方向带了带Bucky的腰杆，亲上后者的唇。

瞬间四周的孩子都忍不住发出了“哇…”的声音，他们还是第一次见Steve主动亲Bucky呢。

Bucky听不清楚孩子们惊叹的声音了，耳朵嗡嗡作响，Steve的舌在舔过他的上颚，甜甜的。下一秒，一个小小的糖块被Steve的舌顶进了他的口中，然后Steve便停止亲他了，微笑的看着，蓝色的眼眸比任何时候都要深沉。

Bucky迷迷糊糊的吐出舌，想要看看那小小的糖块到底有什么玄机，旁边一个孩子首先喊出来

“天呐，那是一块黄色的糖果！……他们在接吻的时候交换了糖果耶…！”

听到的孩子都红了脸，这真是个好招式！

Bucky更是脸红到耳朵根了，把糖块含回了口中，眼眶都觉得有些湿润，Steve只是揉了揉他的脑袋，笑着说

“快上课了，走吧。”

Bucky咽了咽被糖分刺激出的唾液，急急忙忙对旁边的孩子摆出骄傲的表情

“…我我早就说过了…看到了吧……！”

————————————————

“ Loki， 

今天是雅典的守拉芙日，我相信你还记得…

…

什么时候回来，我亲爱的弟弟。”

Thor每一年都会给Loki写信，但是从来没有收到过回复，哪怕是一张蓝色的卡片。 

Thor在信封上散了一点红色的闪粉，打上了红色的火漆印。他轻轻地把信放在窗沿，在阳光的照射下闪着热烈的红光。不久，一只猫头鹰扑朔着翅膀停歇在Thor的窗台上，发出轻弱的“咕咕”声。 

Thor伸出手指轻抚他的喙，猫头鹰蹭了蹭Thor的手指，衔起窗沿上的信，扑了两下翅膀，飞走了。 

Thor知道Loki还在疯狂的备军，他已经吞并了周边许多城邦，马上就要与雅典力量相当了。Thor当然知道他疯狂备军的原因，不得不对此重视。

Thor当然更希望Loki能回心转意，他完全可以作为新的公民重新入雅典之门，只要Loki愿意回来，Thor总有办法。只是…

———————————————— 

深夜，猫头鹰抵达斯巴达，他放轻了翅膀扑簌的声音，轻轻滑翔到Loki的房间里，放下了信，飞走了。

Loki马上察觉到了，他翻身下床，捻起那封信。他点亮一支蜡烛，趁着微弱的光看到上面红色的亮粉，在Loki看起来，孤寂得凄凉。

Loki没有打开，只用两指捏着信的一角放到了蜡烛上，火花贪婪地舔舐着信上的署名：Thor。

“等着吧Thor，我会回去的。”

—————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【所谓的守拉芙日其实是Show love day啦哈哈哈哈哈随便想的sd名字了。流水账尴尬，爽文现场（被打。】


	7. 16`17

———————————————————

他的十六岁，他的十七岁，那年发生了一点事儿。

这是他们在雅典学校的最后一个学期。

Steve在内的阿尔法们每天进行高强度的训练，说的直白，这群盛气冲冲的未来战士就是在泥地里滚出来的。他们没有哪一天停歇过，身上没有哪一处没淤肿过。

Bucky心疼呀，一处处触目惊心的伤痕看到他泪花花在眼睛里打转。

Steve足够强壮了，训练随之而来的不仅只有伤痕，还有那馈赠，那结实的体魄和完美的肌肉。

每次他们一起乘星盾上课去，Steve那白袍把他的身材映衬的恰好，腰间发亮的细金带更是为他增添了一抹神气。金色，他身上的信息素名字就是金色，金子的金。

Bucky骄傲呀，一道道羡慕的目光总能让他的嘴角，让他的眼尾翘得比女孩们发后的丝带还美。

Bucky从小的愿望就是参加战斗，他想做点什么，可是除了在小木屋里学习那些无关紧要的艺术，他什么也不能干。

于是Bucky请他的近身教练——Steve——给他上课，Steve也总是乐意地给他教上两道，报酬是一个亲吻。

过于幸运的人总会引起不幸者的注意，他们疯狂的迫切的想要把不幸乘上两份。

—————————————

 

一个雪花纷飞的黑夜。

“你确定还好吗？Steve，搬到我家来吧。”

“不用了，我想……谢谢你Bucky，我一个人在这里就挺好的。”

就不久前，Sarah病了，于是上天派雪花把她接走了，留下Steve。葬礼刚过五天。

Bucky每天晚上都会到Steve家陪他说上两句，但是从不在那过夜，他的爸爸不允许。

“这时候不需要故作坚强，来吧，就当是来，陪陪我？”

Bucky不忍心看着那孤寂的小房子里只有一个身影，他想让Steve到自己家去住，出于私心，他也想Steve离他更近点，毕竟白天上学时，那堵洛耶菲叶墙可一点面子都不给。

Bucky拿来了一管浅灰色的药膏，把Steve轻轻地推倒在床上。

哦这几天，Steve都心不在焉，就在昨天训练时，一不留神还伤到了背部，现在疼得厉害，直都直不起身，Bucky只是帮他涂点药膏。

“你看你一个人在这里…也确实不方便，伤到了，还得我帮忙。我是说…搬过来，我会比较方便照顾你，就当帮我个忙好吗？”

Steve趴在床上，看不到Bucky的表情。他知道Bucky只是给他个台阶顺着下，他很感谢Bucky，但是他给Bucky添的麻烦已经够多了。再说了，让一个阿尔法搬到欧米伽身边，巴恩斯将军也是不允许的吧。

Steve笑了笑，“可是你还是每天都过来了不是吗？”

Bucky把药膏均匀抹到手心，耐心的捂热了才放到Steve背上。他听到Steve这样说，给手腕使了点劲儿，Steve忍不住“咝”的出声。

“真是个混蛋。”Bucky笑着说。

“只有笨蛋才会任劳任怨照顾混蛋。”

“…总之无论如何，不要太难为自己，巴基哥哥的肩膀永远都会准备好给你靠，懂吗？”

“谢谢你，Bucky。”

“那么，今晚收留我一晚吧？”Bucky突然说。

Steve猛地爬起来转过头，被Bucky强行按回床上去，“什么？不，当然不行…你爸爸说过的…”

“别乱动小兔子，对，我爸爸这样说也只是担心你会对我做点什么。”Bucky覆到Steve身上，涂着药膏的手掌在Steve极好的腰杆上转了一圈，凑近他耳边“可是你看…现在还能对我做什么呢？”

“Bucky？？！”Steve的耳朵以可见的速度红起来。

“不逗你了。说真的，今天我没让马夫等我，想不然他早就已经回去烤烤火炉暖暖身子罢了。”Bucky拍了拍Steve腰侧，示意他可以起来了，“我回不去了。”

“Bucky…你这是在乱来…”

“你对你自己这么没有信心，嗯？你是想说，忍受不了我睡在你旁边的样子对吧。来吧伙计，你还在玩泥巴的时候我们就已经睡在一起了。”

Steve摸了摸有点干冷鼻子，淡淡的腊梅香涌进他的鼻腔。应该是他家门前那棵梅树传出来的吧，这几天那上面的红色小花开得正热烈。Bucky从十二岁那年就强行种在那儿的，他说“我要让你每天都能闻到像我一样的存在。”

Bucky穿着那身白带绿饰欧米伽专有的袍子，所有气味都被阻隔了。

“我才没有玩泥巴。我想你的意思是，我们小时候对吧，可是你看…现在我们已经…”Steve手指轻轻划过Bucky袍子上带绿色的花纹。“我不能…Bucky，我们很快就毕业了，再等等吧，我想到时候你就会厌烦天天在我身边的日子了。”

Bucky握住Steve的手“有时候你就是倔强到不行。小心点，别年纪轻轻就把自己变成一百岁的老头子，老古董。”Bucky轻吻了Steve的金发“三个月。好，我等你。”

“…永远永远，一百万，一千万分肯定，我不会厌倦你在我身边的日子，一年三千六百五十天，每一天，我都会好好珍惜。”

“Bucky…”Steve感动地看着Bucky，突然蹦出来这么一句话“你的数学真不错……”

Bucky本来都要被自己一番话感动到了，眼泪花花硬是给憋回去了

“Steve…唉你真的是…。Sam告诉我的，就是坐在我们前面那个挺不错的小伙，我总觉得他算的不太对，不过管他呢。我真希望一年的日子是无数无数的…”

Steve的喉结上下滚动了一下，突然扶住了Bucky的后颈，急促地撞上Bucky的唇，迫不及待地与后者嘴里那滑腻的舌缠绵。Bucky没想到他会突然这样，手指胡乱穿过Steve的头发，热烈地回应着。

他们吻了有好一会儿，直到整个房间都充斥着情欲的味道，Steve的味道。

“好…好热…”Bucky迷迷糊糊的想要扯掉自己身上的袍子，被Steve按住了。

“不，不要脱…不能…我得，我得送你回去，对不起Bucky，我不能…”

Steve抽空回想了一下。

他只是，他只是没有Bucky那样好的口才，他没有什么词语可以回应Bucky的话，他一开始只是…只是想吻吻他，没想到自己会失控。

巴恩斯将军是对的，阿尔法的体质太危险了。

Bucky被亲得迷迷糊糊，粉嫩的舌头若隐若现的含在唇间，微微张嘴呼气，眼眸都像打上了一层水雾般迷糊，想要往眼前的阿尔法身上靠。

“什么…不…我不想回去…我想让你亲我。”

“Bucky…不，你现在得回去了…”Steve竭力制止身上发出源源不断的信息素“让星盾把你带回去…。”

Steve轻轻拍了拍Bucky的脸蛋，用手抚摸着Bucky后颈疯狂散发出信息素的地方，Bucky才有点回过神来

“我不想走…”Bucky舔了舔唇，眼眶不知道为什么盛了许多亮晶晶。

“你刚刚答应过我的，三个月。”Steve咽了口唾液，勉强的笑了笑“对不起，你回家吧…我送你回去，明天早上我就来找你，好吗？”

“…我想不明白你…”Bucky覆上Steve放在自己颈后的手，贴紧了他的手背，笑了笑，总算追回点跑掉的清醒，有点抱怨Steve把自己弄糊涂了，也感谢他没有继续下去。

“我自己回去，你的伤还没好…骑马会难受死你的。明天早上我来接你…你给我好好躺着。”

“不，不行，你不能一个人回去，太晚了我不放心。”

“老妈子，不用操心，我给你的吻可不是白给的，总能学到两把的。…放心吧，我能行，你躺着。”Bucky叹了口气，一只手按在了Steve的肩头。

确实，他不是那种安分的甜蜜欧米伽。

Steve拗不过他，害怕Bucky就留在他的床上不肯回去了，那更危险。起码Steve是这样认为。

“…注意安全，有什么事星盾会看着办的，走布雷克斯那边回去，别跑那条小路知道吗。”Steve想了好一会儿，“算了我还是不太放心，你肯定会为了省事走小路的。”Steve轻轻刮了Bucky的鼻子，Bucky笑着皱了皱鼻，“我送你回去。”

“看来我不拿绳子把你绑起来，你就是不肯安分对吧。”Bucky百般推辞，这家伙，走路都不好了还想骑马，他怕，他怕Steve从马上摔下来，那时候两个人都不好过。

“…你千万要听我的…拜托了Bucky。”

“行啦，不然…你给星盾下命令好了，他从我家来的也不听我的，那小家伙就听你的话。”

Steve点了点头，Bucky披上了雪白的毛皮大衣，出门把星盾牵到窗前。Steve摸了摸星盾长长的鬓毛，“照顾好他。”

星盾轻轻地哞鸣两声，嘚啵嘚啵两下蹄子。

Bucky翻身跳上了马，手放在额前向前倾了一下，对Steve甜甜地笑了笑。

他怎么能让Steve放心呢。

Steve一直看到马尾都消失在最远的雪地边缘，也不肯回到床上。

 

——————————————

 

Steve睡在床上，大冷天的莫名其妙出了一身汗。

他紧紧地闭上眼睛，他想睡着，困出来的生理泪水不断的涌出来，可是就是怎么也睡不着。

四周都安静得要命，窗外只有一点点难以察觉的“呼呼”雪声，风声。

他仿佛能听到木头桌子，椅子深处小小皲裂的声音，“咯啦”，好像听到了，又好像没有。

他想起了Sarah，以前如果他睡不着了，Sarah总会有魔法似的知道，然后变出一杯暖暖的牛奶，轻轻端到Stevie手上，坐在Stevie的床上一下一下的抚着他的额头，直到他入睡…

他想起了Bucky，以前如果他睡不着了，Bucky总会在睡梦里知道，然后小手不自觉地缠上他的腰，把他的后背紧紧的抱住，还均匀地把呼吸喷在他的颈窝里，柔软的头发就搁在他的下巴下，那是极好的安眠曲…

他就像小时候一样在心里告诉自己，我只要闭上眼睛，总能睡着的；我只要闭上眼睛，魔鬼就找不到我，所以我不能睁开眼睛…

…嘚啵嘚啵嘚啵嘚…

Steve猛地睁开眼，那是星盾的脚步声。

他以为星盾会在Bucky家过一夜的，他怎么这个时候回来了？

Steve扶着床边坐了起来，挪动到窗边看到了星盾飞快地往这边跑来，一边急促的叫着，背上空无一人。

Steve心脏剧烈的“嘭”了一下。

他来不及穿鞋子就踉跄着跑出门，他没发现雪下的那么大，雪花糊了他一脸。星盾跑到他面前，不断地踏着步，晃着脑袋，他的前肢受了伤，血花溅了一路

“嘿…嘿，嘿，嘘…冷静，怎么了…是不是Bucky出什么事了？！”

“吁…！！”

“该死的…”

Steve不太能确定是不是发生什么事了，但是无论如何他最起码要去确认一下。

他匆匆忙忙跌回房间里，匆匆忙忙地披上一件衣服，走之前还匆忙地顺走了挂在门上弓弩，艰难地翻上马背，后背肌肉剧烈的疼痛让他忍不住咬紧了牙齿。

“好伙计…带我去找他，要快！”

“吁！”星盾飞快地奔跑起来，就像毫发无伤，快得雪花都追不上他，Steve眼前白茫茫一片，就像他现在望向自己的未来…

 

————————————————

Bucky哼着歌儿回家，他按照Steve说的去做，走了大路。

星盾慢悠悠地走着，就像随着Bucky的调调踏起了舞步。那时雪还不算大，几颗雪粒恋恋不舍地粘在Bucky半长的栗色头发中间，就像戴了一朵白色的小花。

“能有什么事，Stevie真是瞎担心呀。”

“星盾，你觉得我能打得过那些阿尔法嘛，我很厉害的哟。”

“吁…”

“别小看我！我以前可是能一只手就把小Stevie提起来呢！只不过他现在太壮了，唉…”

“吁…吁吁。”

“嗯？那几个是谁，你的朋友吗？”Bucky眯起眼睛，看到前面几个路边模模糊糊黑色的身影，一动不动地站在那儿。

星盾停顿了一下，慢了下来，

“再靠近一点，没关系，别怕。”

Bucky看清楚了，那是一个人躺在地上，看上去晕倒了，另外两个人像在想办法把他弄醒。

可是Bucky忽略了，那是三个阿尔法。

“嘿，你们，需要帮助吗？”作为这个城邦的将军子嗣，他觉得自己有责任见义勇为的。

“我的朋友，他晕倒了，这个鬼天气太糟糕了…”

Bucky翻落下马，“那有什么我是可以做的吗。”

星盾咬住了他的衣服，不让他走，Bucky转过身，拍了拍星盾的脖子，“嘿，没事的，你瞧，他们需要帮…”

——————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫.撩完不负责.罗杰斯。他不是渣他只是没忍住，谁能忍住鹿仔这样可爱的欧米伽在自己面前讲情话呢！（只是纯粹想让他们嘴上打打架哪里来这么多借口(被揍x）
> 
> 数学梗真系笑死我了，相声组好！还记得阿毛那个“你说不对那你算给我看看。”塞包“我...我才不。”（傲娇脸）
> 
> Sam：哪里都不放过我。（后面应该还会有Sam的事吧我不知道，我真的好喜欢Sam啊嘻嘻。）
> 
> 不会形容马仔的叫声。没了。
> 
> 看史蒂仔这种架势其实背伤到了也不会阻碍什么那种那个就是那些吧Mmm~
> 
> 有预谋的那几个人，逮住了此时路过的不知名好心鹿仔。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【相关qj情节，防触雷。】

————————————————

当箭射穿过最后一个人的腰部时，Bucky已经瘫倒在那里了。

星盾带着Steve一直来到最终的地方，雪地里有挣扎的痕迹，但是雪下得太大，脚印已经完全消失，拖行的痕迹也很难被看清楚。

Bucky，Bucky…

Steve从马上滚落下来，他的肩胛骨疼到几乎举不起手来。他挣了两下从地上爬起，跌着往路边撞去，他能感受到Bucky，他能感受到他…

那气味就像无形的求救信号，像一条绳勒住了Steve的脖子，让他心脏疼得喘不过气来，小时候的哮喘仿佛再经过好多年后又重新复发。

他找到Bucky，和一前一后两个高大的阿尔法，禁锢住Bucky的四肢。还有一个人在一旁唾着血沫，骂着难听的脏话，嘴角一道血印。他看到了Steve，边骂着边向Steve冲过去，Steve右手飞快地旋动弓弩，往他肚子上撞了一把，接着抬脚击中他的右肋骨。那家伙好不容易吐干净的血沫又涌出了更多。

Bucky在哭。

半跪在Bucky身前的阿尔法终于站起了身，Steve看到，Bucky被掀起的白袍底下，半立起的xing器在冰冷的空气中微微颤抖，亮晶晶的淌着水不知道被怎么过…

Bucky在叫他的名字。

Steve不知道哪里在疼，他浑身都疼，像被火烧过，被雷击过。胸腔被不明物充得满满，弄得他想吐。

他抽出了背上的箭，紧紧地握在手中微微发颤。就拿出这把箭的动作已经让他的背难受到无法言喻了。那是三个成年阿尔法，比他要壮那么一点，力气也比他要更大一点。

Steve的优势只有对Bucky，对他的欧米伽的占有欲。

发怒的阿尔法无疑是野兽。

Steve对着空气刺空了两下，那个阿尔法轻笑，抓住了他的后颈将他摔到了地上。

Steve…

Bucky挣扎了一下，双手被死死地掐在背后，动弹不得，他难受极了。

Steve！Bucky喊他的名字，Steve扭过头去看，Bucky满脸泪水，头发乱糟糟地贴在脸上。

他爬起来，像头发怒的小狮子扑向那人，把他撞到地上，那人从腰间抽出了小刀，划过Steve的小腹，“呃啊…”鲜血很快染红他的白袍。Steve用手上的腕环卡住了小刀，从背上又抽出了一把箭，向他的喉咙刺去…

Bucky身后的阿尔法退出来，Bucky瞬间滑落在地上，半天没起来。

Steve半跪在地上，艰难地拉动弓弩…

“咻——”

——————————————————

“我不能再见见他吗？我很担心他…”

Steve把Bucky送回家，将军请来了医生，Bucky被送上楼休息。

“很抱歉Steve，他现在很不好，我想…阿尔法现在都先别靠近他…”

夫人给Steve也请了医生，为他的伤口包扎。Steve眉头锁得死死，躁动不安。从他把Bucky送回来以后他就被禁止见Bucky了，这不公平。

“请让我知道他没事…”

“有什么消息我都会跟你讲的…可怜的孩子，在这里休息休息，我让人给你准备一个房间，很晚了，发生这种事情我也很抱歉…”

夫人把手放到Steve肩膀上，安慰他。

“都是我的错。”

“这不是你的错。”

“不…我应该把他送回来…”

“你已经把他送回来了不是吗。别再想了，休息吧孩子。”

明明和Bucky终于在同一个地方了，他却什么也做不了，甚至连见他一面也无能为力。

————————————————

 

Steve把其中一个阿尔法穿喉杀死了，一个昏迷，一个腰部中箭剩下半条小命。

这很难让人相信是一个十六岁未成年阿尔法对三个成年的健壮阿尔法干出来的事，但这确实是事实。

Steve获得了豁免，这被纳入正当防卫当中，其余两个阿尔法被判处当五年的底层苦劳工。但Steve知道这并不算正当，由于内部某些原因加上他并未成年，就那样儿了。

雅典的法律对阿尔法一向很宽容，看起来那真正用途只是为了管制社会中的贝塔和欧米伽一群。雅典也时常发生欧米伽被强行标志的案例，但是这并不纳入法律的惩处范围。只要标记成功，可怜的欧米伽只能被迫顺从于那阿尔法，一辈子。

因为Steve来的及时，Bucky没有被标记，实际上那人根本没来得及插入Bucky，他正在帮未经人事的欧米伽扩张。Bucky与他们的争斗给自己赢了不少时间，他甚至打伤了其中一个阿尔法，但是最终斗不过三个阿尔法的围攻被抓住。所以这个案子按照“当众伤害雅典合法公民”进行审判，所以那两个人的惩罚与贝塔当众辱骂参与公职的阿尔法所判的惩罚相差无多，这不公平，这样的判处Steve接受不了。

他应该把其余两个阿尔法都杀了。

Steve有过这样的想法，只是一瞬间。

他知道他完全可以放过那个人，他不应该死，应该交给雅典审判。可是这样的审判结果让他失望。

用五年的劳工与毁了一个欧米伽的一生相抵，这不公平。

————————————————

“我不知道…我只记得很冷…我只是…想看看有没有自己能帮上忙的，我太傻了。我挣扎了好久好久，我有求救，可是那时候下的大雪，只有傻子才会走到街上…我是说…”

“然后他们把我抓起来了，星盾，那个聪明的小家伙，他踹了其中一个人狠狠一脚。但是他们拿小刀划伤了他，星盾跑了…我知道，我知道他一定会去找Steve…”

“他们拖着我走，雪地很冷，我吞了好几口雪。味道很糟糕…请不要细问这个，你大可以去试试。”

“他们把我堵在路边的小道，很黑，我看不清楚他们的脸。我打中了他们其中一个，我保证他的下巴肯定不好受…以至于他还骂了我，“不安分的骚biao子”有！…我有很努力的跟那群坏家伙打，只是他们力气太大了…人也有点多，我做不了什么…”

“他们有两个人把我的手脚向两边分开了，我不知道为什么他们有这么大的力气，就像两把大钳子…我动弹不得。没有…没有，我没有被qin犯，他只是把手指挤进来了…我不记得有几根，老天…那疼的要命…”

“Steve很快就来了，他打趴了他们所有人，就像这样，‘砰砰！’，他们不会是Steve的对手，我知道的。我让他不要骑马，我知道他的背受伤了，选择弓弩是最愚蠢的武器了，不过，嗯，他很棒。”

“我为什么要怪他，你是傻子吗。他救了我，老兄，你到底有没有在听我说话，他救了我，他甚至还受伤了。你疯了吧，我不准你这样说他，这与他一点也无关！…他勇敢的出奇，他，他是我的英雄。我欠了他好多好多…”

“Steve呢…我想要见见他。”

——————————————————

 

Bucky很快就重新上课了，他自己要求的。他不想被特殊对待，这让他感觉很不好。

“Steve呢，他今天为什么没来接我。”

“Steve受伤了，你不是知道的吗，我派人专门送他上学了。”将军临出门和Bucky这样说。

“这样啊…好吧…我好像几天都没见到他了。”

Steve整天魂不守舍，他被明令禁止了，不准接近Bucky。Steve觉得这肯定是自己的错误，他让Bucky一个人回家了，Bucky现在肯定恨死他了，Bucky不想见他，想让他滚远点。

他在训练场上的成绩越来越差，一次地比一次差，他原本是整个阿尔法学院最优秀的学员，无论是政治才能还是军事技术。

他杀了一个成年阿尔法。

所有人都知道了这件事，但是更多人是敬佩他，可是Steve不知道，他们对他的敬而远之，让Steve以为自己变成怪兽了，所有人都害怕他，不想接近他。

他很残忍，他把一根利箭插进一个人的喉咙里，滚烫的鲜血溅到脸上，却眼睛也不眨一下。

Steve以为所有人都这样认为。

实际上他们认为，他很勇敢极了，他为了自己的欧米伽与三个成年阿尔法斗争了，那人该死！

Steve几次路过洛耶菲叶墙，往欧米伽学院张望两眼，平时Bucky总也会在那里徘徊，他们很容易就碰面了，但这几次都没有。Steve不敢久留，望了两眼便匆匆地离开了。

Bucky被围在小木屋里头问很多奇怪的问题。他没有介意很多，他想去找Steve，可是那群欧米伽根本不放过他，每天都问重重复复的问题，Bucky有点怀疑自己回来上学的目的到底是为什么了。

“你们他妈想问我什么，哈？不爽，那感觉一点也不爽，我很讨厌，我连平时沐浴都会讨厌我自己，讨厌到甚至不想碰我自己一下！你们满意了没有？！”

Bucky没有说出细节，那些被舔脖子耳朵，被阿尔法强行为他kou交的细节，他不想说，他只想藏一辈子，最好当作从来没有发生过。

一向好脾气的Bucky第一次发大火，把所有人都吓坏了，他们喊来了先生，先生认为他情绪还不稳定不适合上课，把Bucky送回家去。

“干！他妈的现在到底谁是受害的那个。”

Bucky在自己房间躁动不安地摔东西。他被禁足了，医生会时不时过来问他的情况。

“我好得很，如果不是你们天天让我回想那破事的话，我会很好的。”

他每次都会冷嘲热讽地对那个医生说。

—————————————————

“欧米伽生来就是要服从阿尔法，这是自然从一开始就给我们定下的规矩，我们不能，也没有权力去打破他。”

“先生，我有问题。”

“自然会说话吗？不，它不会。所以我们是怎么接受到它给我们的规矩呢，这不合理。而且，欧米伽不是一无是处，我们也能战斗，凭什么我们就一定要留在家里当生育机器呢。城邦需要更多的是战士，它应该允许我们加入战斗不是吗。”

反驳这条观点的一共只有两个欧米伽，第一位是Loki Laufeyson，第二位就是Bucky Barnes。

Bucky经过了大半个月的修养，或者说是禁足，才重新被允许上课。他的第一节课，就和先生争执了起来。

“Bucky，我知道你对阿尔法有偏见，但是这并不能改变什么，自古以来生存的法则就是这样…”

“先生，先生请，请听我讲。第一，我对阿尔法从来没有半点儿偏见，我最信任的人，也是个阿尔法，我迫切想要见他，可是你们允许吗？不允许，所以这为什么到头来成了我对他们的偏见呢，是你们让我远离他，好让我慢慢忘记他们一群当中的某些对我干了什么事。我补充一点点，你们不可能把我和Steve永远分开，那不是他的错。”

“第二，是，我心里确实有点儿偏见，对这个自认为民主平等的城邦颁布的法律表示偏见。我知道从分化那天开始，除了阿尔法所有人都不允许学习政治了，我们根本无从知道自己丶在政治地位上的不公。整个公民大会都只是充斥着阿尔法的气味，历史上有过一个欧米伽坐过呀。那里即使是地位最低的座位吗？答案是没有。”

“第三，自古以来的法则是强者才有资格决定弱者的存亡，自然没给予我们健壮的体魄，这已经是我们一开始落后于阿尔法的地方，我们却还要故意把它削弱，停止我们的训练，让我们上美术课！音乐课！…那些无关紧要的东西…。我们，也，需要，训练！”

先生被质问得哑口无言，但却没有几个欧米伽同意Bucky的观点。他们只是适应了顺从阿尔法的社会规则，从来没想过反抗，

“我真担心会有第二个Loki出现…”

Bucky离开学院之前听到先生和别人这样说。

他听过这个名字，可是他也不太记得细节，只记得是那时把整个城邦弄得风起云涌的一号人物。

如果先生把他和Loki相提并论，那么一定会有什么关联。

————————————————


	9. Chapter 9

———————————————————————

Bucky很聪明，他总能找到不少的小道消息。这件事像是刻意被藏起来了，他碰过不少壁，所有人都闭口不言

“这件事还是不说的好。”

他们越是这样说，Bucky就越是好奇，他现在只忙两件事，第一是想办法见上Steve一面，从他被救那天开始他就再也没见过Steve。第二是找出Loki，起码知道他到底是何方神圣。

即使所有人都像被下了禁令不准谈起，Bucky还是找到了真相。

Loki，大约是二十年前被驱逐的，现任首席将军Thor的欧米伽，因为推翻阿尔法统治的野心过大，被公民大会投票一致决定用陶片放逐法将其驱逐出外。驱逐时还怀着Thor将军的子嗣，现经搜寻发现他在爱琴海的另一岸建立起自己的统治，称为斯巴达城邦，近年来疯狂吞并四周的弱小城邦，规模已与雅典相当，并有向雅典进军的意图，是雅典最大的威胁。

Loki找到上古的秘法，并将魔力据为己用，没人知道他的能耐到底到什么地步。他把所有人无论是欧米伽阿尔法还是贝塔都培养成战士，即使是在孕的欧米伽，也跟随自己的阿尔法住到军营里，也有极好的条件。他强制所有的小公民一律学习军事和文化，生下来孱弱的孩子会马上被处理，斯巴达不包容无力量的公民。

这就是远近闻名的武力城邦。

———————————————————————

冬末的天气依旧寒冷，丝毫不见春的气息。

Bucky的热潮期来的突然，就像是整个世界都凝固了，只有Bucky Barnes的生命提前冰雪消融。他自己也没意料到，如果是像往常几年，他正好是在学季毕业不久后进入这个时期。

也许是被某些事情影响了吧，他没有多想。

这下可好，见Steve的机会刚刚燃起那一点儿小火星，小小的雪花就不偏不倚的落到了那上面，甚至连挣扎“嗞”的一声也没，就灭了。

———————————————————————  
“他还没吃抑制剂吗？”

“还没有，夫人。”

吃过晚饭后，夫人打算看看Bucky的情况。

Bucky两天都被困在房间里，门外站了两个Beta守卫。热潮期不需要进食，可是他也不愿吃抑制剂，他想找Steve，他不想等到毕业，他想马上和Steve一起去斯巴达，在他标记自己之后。

斯巴达简直就是Bucky梦寐以求的地方，在了解斯巴达之后，他铁定了心一定要去，而且这次不只单纯的闹小孩子脾气。他在折磨自己，祈祷着这样母亲就能网开一面让他离开。

可这完全是不可能的事。

他得硬来。

Bucky躺卧在床上，把脸深深的捂进被子里。他不能呼吸顺畅，过不一会儿鼻腔内就只能感受到那厚重的棉絮，等到脑袋开始发昏，他才会考虑小小呼吸一口。他不是喜欢窒息感，只是这该死的热潮期比大病还讨厌，还更不好受。他浑身跟触电般酥麻，小腹一阵一阵地抽搐，他只能试图不断重复窒息眩晕以消磨一下这难受的感觉。

说来可笑，床头的小桌子就放着那几颗能把他拉出这种状况的小药丸，但Bucky就像是见着魔鬼一样厌恶它们。桌上的热水凉了一遍又一遍，换了一次又一次，却怎么也不肯碰。

Barnes夫人轻轻敲了敲门，走进Bucky房间里，把他从被窝里捞了起来。

“你…非得这样难为自己吗？”

Bucky大口大口地喘气，满脸不知道是汗还是泪。

“…哈…妈妈，拜托，让我…让我见Steve…”

“你现在这样不能去见他，乖，把抑制剂吃了，过两天就让你去见他。”

她很心疼，但是她不能让Bucky出去。将军只嘱咐过她一件事，看好Bucky。最近他正为跃跃欲试的斯巴达军队焦头烂额，好几天也没能回家看看。

“都是骗人的…”汗水顺着他额前的短发滴落，混着泪水在洁白的床上形成了小小的阴影。“不…让我去见他，就现在…”

“Bucky，我的宝贝…你别这样好吗…”

“您想让我不难受，就让他标记我…浅显易见的道理，您，您难道还不明白吗…”Bucky勉强的挤出笑容，望了望妈妈。夫人皱了皱眉头，为难的说

“再过不久你就要毕业了，Bucky，这事我们还得稍放。妈妈也很喜欢Steve，…只是这是雅典的规矩，你不能…”

“去他该死的规矩…！这本来…本来就不合理。”Bucky眼角又滑下一颗泪珠，滴在夫人的手背上“瞧…您也喜欢他，这难道还不能说明一切了吗。”

稍暖的泪水划过手背，夫人指尖忍不住轻颤了一下，眉头皱在一块儿

“Bucky…别让我为难…好孩子，我只是…”

“您到底有什么顾虑？我知道不是因为那破规矩…规矩是死，人是活…哈啊…您说…”

Bucky握住了母亲的手腕，轻轻揩掉母亲眼角的一颗泪水。夫人深深的叹气，

“我知道这个时候你不应该听到这些。但是，如果你非得要一个理由…”她顿了顿，“听着，孩子。雅典现在并不想你想象的那样安宁，城邦需要战士，Steve…那具有天赋的孩子，无疑是最好的战士…，而战场的伤亡，没有人能预料到，所以…”

“您的意思是…你们想要把Steve送上战场，在他毕业以后…送他去死。”

“不，不是这个意思…Bucky，你听我说…”夫人急忙解释，Bucky甩开母亲的手，撑着床边艰难的站起来，

“我懂了，我懂了…唔啊…您担心他会死在战场，那我，我就会失去自己的阿尔法对吧…”

即使他会战死，我也必须站在他身边，我也得成为一名战士。

但是在雅典，不可以。

Bucky摇了摇头，摸索着往后退，摸到了窗沿。

“我都懂了…对不起，母亲，我得看着他。”

“不…Bucky，你要干什么…”夫人尝试靠近他，Bucky站在窗边就像一只受惊过度的小猫，夫人瞪大了眼睛，捕捉儿子一丝一毫的动作，但她阻止不了。

Bucky推开了窗户，从大宅的最高处，跃下。

“Bucky!!!”

———————————————————————

Bucky的房间窗户底下，正是一个靠边的水池。

冬末，水池里的坚冰已经融化。

Bucky落入水中，他只穿了一件单薄的贴身长袍，水穿透衣服紧贴在身上，像利刺一般刺透了Bucky全身。

热潮使他的体温很高，但这一瞬落水足以让他跌入零度。从高处砸进水面固然疼，只是寒冷掩盖了疼痛，他顾不上太多，挣扎的爬上了地面。

夫人从Bucky房间的窗户向下探望，“Bucky！”

他跌跌撞撞地向马棚靠近，从身体滴落的水沾上了欧米伽浓郁的信息素味道，惹得四周的阿尔法纷纷从大宅各个房间里跑了出来。

马棚不算远，但差点耗光了Bucky所有的力气。两条腿不受控制的打颤，下身酥麻的感觉一点一点卷土从来。

他翻上自己最熟悉的一匹好马，半伏在马上，马儿凉得颤了颤，Bucky差点没摔下来。他轻轻拍了拍马儿的脑袋，往大门冲。

两个阿尔法守卫站在门旁，老远闻到了Bucky越来越靠近的气味，握着矛的手心竟然在冬天出了汗。

“滚…都滚开！”Bucky瞪了两个守卫，他们不敢对Bucky做什么，竭力控制着体内的原始冲动

“对…对不起，将军有吩咐…不能让您…”

“我说滚开！”Bucky眼眶红红，他受不了这两个阿尔法的气味，干脆拾起马鞭，朝自家守卫狠狠的鞭了过去。

说是狠狠，实际上Bucky现在的力气就跟绵羊一样小，鞭子打在身上也不痛不痒。只是这可刺激了那俩个守卫，他们担心控制不了自己，便打开了门，让Bucky疾驰而去。

等夫人赶到门口时，只见两个面红耳赤的守卫在呆呆的看着大路的方向，什么也说不出口。

———————————————————————

Bucky选择跑了小路，马背上的一起一伏让Bucky受尽了折磨，他的两条腿不再是寒冷的颤抖，更多的是热潮时电流般冲击下体而引起兴奋的颤抖。

Steve家的小木屋隐藏在消融了大半的雪地中，孤零零的显得异常冷寂。

但屋内散发着的依旧是如阳光一般的气息。

Steve倚在屋外的栏杆上，穿着厚重的皮毛衣服，几乎和大雪融为一体。他像往常一样在羊皮纸上勾画着不远处的雪景，和家门前那条小路。

小时候，他总是能等到Bucky嘻嘻哈哈的从那条路跑来。

之后，他总是和Bucky成双成对骑着星盾从那条路跑来。

现在，半个多月以来，他等不到那个人再从那条路跑来。

今晚，他总有一种预感，于是他吃完晚饭早早的站在了门前。实际上他天天都有一种预感，天天都站在门前，天天的失望。

“Bucky他情绪有点不好，他说暂时还不想见到你…”

这是Barnes家派人来亲自和他说的。

是他让Bucky遇到那种事了，这是他该得的。

他有时会半夜惊醒，在空无一人的房间里，回想起脸上沾染鲜血的暖感，这让他毛骨悚然。

———————————————————————

Steve远远看到了雪道上，一匹黑色的马儿向他的方向疾驰。随之而来的是那股令他神魂颠倒的气味。

“Bucky？”

Steve眯了眯眼，其实不用确定，那股寒冬的腊梅味儿，他再熟悉不过，而这次无疑是他闻到到过最浓郁的一次。

他的体温迅速飙升了。

Bucky一路颠簸，连扶稳马背的气力都没有了。他远远见到Steve向他探望，被冰雪冰冻了一般愣在那儿，仿佛见到了什么惊天动地的东西。

Bucky忍不住笑了笑，从马背上摔到雪地里。

———————————————————————

“Bucky！”

Steve好久没见过Bucky，他见到Bucky向他笑，下一秒Bucky就突然从马背上摔下来了。

Steve不知道发生了什么，眉头一皱，向那几十米处狂奔。

Steve半蹲下来，手足无措的拍拍Bucky的脸，摸摸他的肩膀

“天，天呐，Bucky…你怎么穿这么少。”Steve摸到Bucky身上像冰棍一样刺冷，单薄的衣服半贴在后者身上，粉红的肌肤若隐若现。

“Steve…”Bucky摸上Steve的脸，嘴角微微向上。

他的指尖比冰还要冷。Steve想。

Steve赶紧脱下了自己的皮毛衣服，把Bucky裹成一大个毛毛球，让Bucky窝进自己的怀抱里，抚摸他的栗色短发。

“我想你了…”Bucky把脸埋进Steve的颈窝，鼻腔内充斥着阿尔法的味道，体温偷偷的攀升。不知怎么的，那温暖的谷麦般香气让他忍不住伸出舌尖，谨慎地舔舐Steve的侧颈

“Bucky…老天，你在热潮期。”

Steve喉结上下滚动，他横抱起Bucky，他不知道这小家伙到底怎么了，但是他有预感一定不是什么好事儿。

Steve示意那匹马儿，马儿跺了跺脚，猛地摇头把鬓毛上的几颗雪花抖落下来。慢步熟练的钻进Steve屋后的马棚，跟星盾玩闹起来。

他仿佛轻声述说着，那发情的欧米伽把他的后背完全弄湿了。

———————————————————————

Steve把Bucky轻轻放到床上，后者毫不留情的散发着自己的信息素，Steve下身硬的疼，但是他还可以再忍耐那么一会儿。

他脱下Bucky冰凉的长袍，微微发红的肌肤一览无遗。

他们小时候在一起洗澡的次数不少，Steve这样想。

这是对他极大的考验。

Steve用被子裹住了Bucky，“还冷吗，要不要再添床被子。”

“我…不要被子…我想要你…”Bucky伸出舌头舔了舔冰凉的唇，眼神更迷糊了。

“你等一下，我给你拿抑制剂。”

我真希望我这儿还有那玩意的存货。Steve祈祷。他可不想在最后毁了一切。

“不，不…”Bucky从被窝钻出来，单手挽住了Steve的腰“标记我。”他微微抬头，猛的亲上了后者的唇。

Steve使劲推开Bucky，“不，抱歉…我不能。听着Buck，冷静一下…这很正常，我马上就给你找抑制剂…马上就好了，你再，你再忍耐一会儿。”

忍耐一会儿？

这是个玩笑，Steve觉得浑身的血液都流到下身去了，有什么东西在撕裂他的脑袋。

“求你…我时间不多，他们马上要找到我了…你得现在就标记我，…”Bucky死死抓住Steve的手腕，在Steve说出“我不能”的那一刻开始，鼻子就变得酸溜溜了“标记我…之后我们一起离开。好不好…求求你答应我，Steve…”Bucky灰绿色的大眼里蓄着许多亮晶晶，马上就要掉下来了。

Steve心疼极了，指腹轻轻摩挲着Bucky的侧脸“什么…谁，谁要来找你。去哪…Bucky，告诉我…我们可以一起解决。”

“不我真的，我真的没有时间了…我的家人，斯巴达，我们一起…”Bucky支离破碎的说着这几个词，“标记我，…Steve”

Steve凭着自己的猜测，斯巴达，他有在政治课上听到过，也知道最近斯巴达在城邦边缘干过的暴动，可是Bucky为什么要去那，他无从得知。

他脑袋那根弦剩一丝儿在那吊着，危危可及仿佛一阵风就能把他的思绪完全扯断。

“你是不是讨厌我…被人碰过，是不是。”

对了，就是那阵风，“嘣——”的一声，失去了控制。

———————————————————————


End file.
